Diferença
by Evil - My demon
Summary: Quando Arthur é obrigado a desvendar o mistério do estranho comportamento de América, irá descobrir que existem segredos que se mantiveram escondidos durante demaisados séculos. A verdade é dura, mas não quer dizer ele ele não a vá apreciar. USUK YAOI
1. Parte 1

Primeiro, quero pedir desculpa pelo meu novo desaparecimento. Este ano lectivo tem sido infernal e é só trabalhos e trabalhos para fazer. E quando se está numa área de Artes visuais, como eu, temos que desenhar e desenhar até as nossas mãos caírem. E, como projecto de uma disciplina, tenho que criar um site. É horrível e ocupa-me maior parte do tempo.

Segundo quero pedir desculpa aos meus leitores, que provavelmente estavam á espera de mais capítulos das minhas histórias, ou mesmo um One-shot SasuHina ou ItaHina de compensação. Afinal trago-vos esta coisa, que nem sequer é "Naruto". Mas tinha de ser.

Fiquei viciada, praticamente, por Hetalia mal vi o primeiro episódio. E quando vi Inglaterra foi amor á primeira vista (Ele é simplesmente adorável!). Fiquei também viciada no Par USxUK, não faço ideia por quê, mas acho-os fofos juntos e, muitas vezes, incrivelmente sexy. Eu tinha que escrever algo com eles, ou iria explodir. Não foi tarefa fácil, nunca escrevi uma história Yaoi… bem… completamente Yaoi (Os meus leitores habituais já estão habituados á sempre constante homossexualidade nas minhas histórias). Sempre pensei que a minha primeira história Yaoi fosse ItaSasu… pelos visto enganei-me.

Queria que isto fosse um One-shot, mas estava a ficar demasiado grande. Provavelmente será dividido em dois (Até porque ainda não cheguei á parte porca. O que será de uma história minha sem uma parte porca!)

Duvido que esta pobre amostra de literatura tenha grandes reviews ou mesmo favoritos. USXUK não é assim tão famoso na categoria escrita em português (Porque em inglês tem imensos fãs e imensas histórias). Mas não me interessa muito. Eu queria escrever isto e escrevi. Fim.

Bom, espero que gostem e perdoem qualquer erro ortográfico.

* * *

><p>Diferença<p>

Parte I

**Algo estava a tocar naquele corpo. Algo suave, pequeno e esguio. Esse objecto tinha penetrado o tecido grosso da sua camisa de inverno, explorando assim a pele branca que se encontrava por debaixo do vestuário.**

**Era uma mão, uma mão pequena, sedosa e extremamente matreira. Dedos fininhos percorriam cada pedaço, cada centímetro, tudo... mas tudo, daquele corpo pálido, tão magro... tão _belo_.**

**Alfred sorriu abertamente. Não era o seu habitual sorriso alegre e inocente, tão infantil e mágico. Era algo diferente, mais negro e secreto, um tipo de sorriso que só aparecia no seu rosto quando ele estava sozinho ou quando aquele a quem ele chamava de guardião dormia.**

**E aquela era uma dessas alturas. Arthur dormia profundamente, exausto após uma viajem tão longa de barco. O homem louro estava deitado ao seu lado, a sua camisa estava agora puxada para cima, revelando a barriga torneada do mais velho.**

**Não era a primeira vez que Alfred se aventurava no corpo de Arthur. Tantas noites o rapaz utilizara o seu medo de fantasmas e a sua capacidade de mentir para se meter na cama do mais velho, esperava que este adormecesse para depois tocar-lhe e tocar-lhe, até estar demasiado cansado e ceder ao sono.**

**Alfred sabia que, acordado, Arthur nunca se deixaria tocar daquela maneira, especialmente pelo rapazinho que considerava irmão. Talvez até fosse achar tal ideia repulsiva. Era por isso que a colónia agia na calada da noite, tão silencioso e matreiro, acariciando o corpo do seu guardião em busca de saciar o seu desejo desconhecido.**

**Arthur poderia ser um homem sempre em alerta, graças á pirataria que levara alguns anos antes, mas quando dormia na segurança da sua casa, fazia-o como um pura pedra. Não ressonava, apenas dormia pesadamente, com a cabeça em cima da almofada, o seu cabelo louro espalhado pelo tecido braço.**

**Lindo**

**Pensava o rapaz mais novo, colocando os lábios no pescoço branco do império. Arthur era lindo. Acordado, a dormir, ele era simplesmente deslumbrante. Alfred beijou a pele suave do mais velho, lambeu e mordiscou sem grande força, para não deixar provas. Gemeu baixinho de prazer ao sentir o sabor tão estranho e diferente que simplesmente gritava "Arthur". Era tão agradável, delicioso e mágico que Alfred entrava em puro delírio. O seu corpo ardia com doçura, a sua respiração tornava-se ofegante com a excitação, o seu sexo latejava de desejo.**

**Tudo por causa de Arthur.**

**Arthur e o seu rosto bonito. Arthur e o seu corpo esguio e pálido. Arthur e a sua voz profunda. Arthur e o seu cabelo louro, tão curto e rebelde. Arthur e o seu sorriso doce e carinhoso. Arthur e os seus gestos amáveis. Arthur e as suas roupas elegantes. Arthur e os seus grandes olhos verdes.**

**_Arthur, Arthur, Arthur, Arthur, Arthur, Arthur, Arthur, Arthur, Arthur, Arthur, Arthur, Arthur, Arthur._**

**Alfred grunhiu de forma quase selvagem, enquanto o seu membro implorava por atenção. Era sempre Arthur. Aquele homem estava sempre a sua mente, a tortura-lo inconscientemente com desejo ardente. Se o Inglês soubesse o que Alfred lhe fazia na sua imaginação, ficaria traumatizado para o resto da sua longa vida. A mente do rapaz já criara situações demasiado pecadoras, onde o grande império britânico era o actor principal.**

**A colónia traçou um trilho doce de beijos apaixonados pelo pescoço branco do homem mais velho, subindo e subindo, até chegar aos lábios pálidos e carnudos. Ah, como adorava aquela boca, sempre com sede de a beijar, constantemente com uma vontade de a possuir com a sua.**

**Mas não o fez. Não abriu os lábios do inglês para o beijar profundamente com toda a paixão que ardia em todo o seu ser. Não poderia fazer tal coisa, o risco de ser descoberto era demasiado.**

**E Alfred não queria ser descoberto. Não. Isso não, nunca. Se fosse revelado a Arthur que este era praticamente abusado sexualmente durante o sono pelo seu protegido, haveria uma chance de o Inglês se afastar completamente, de nunca mais voltar. E a Ultima coisa que Alfred queria era que o homem mais velho se distanciasse para sempre.**

**Não. Arthur tinha que ficar ao seu lado, sem saber da existência do desejo ardente que o rapazinho possuía dentro de si.**

**Descolando os seus lábios dos do homem mais velho, Alfred acariciou levemente a cara branca de Arthur, suspirando levemente. A sua mão livre serpenteou de forma matreira até ao meio das suas pernas, rodeando o seu membro erecto.**

**Um pequeno gemido de prazer escapou pela sua boca.**

**_ _A-arthur_... - Sussurrou fantasmagoricamente enquanto tentava satisfazer as suas necessidades com a mão - _Arthur._.. - Enterrou a cabeça no pescoço do homem adormecido, inalando o aroma doce daquela pele tão suave - P-porquê? Porque é que me fazes s-sentir assim...?**

**A sua única resposta foi um ronco quase inaudível da parte do grandioso império britânico e os olhos de Alfred encheram-se de lágrimas de frustração. Seria eterno, não seria? O seu sofrimento? Ele iria desejar aquele homem até ao final dos seus dias, sempre com vontade de o possuir completamente mas sempre com inúmeras regras éticas e morais que o impediam de fazer tal coisa. Era como um prisão, uma cela interna que o prendia com o desejo infernal que só Arthur poderia saciar.**

**Alfred lançou um pequeno grunhido quando sentiu a explosão do êxtase, a sua camisa de dormir ficou húmida com os seus fluidos e o pescoço de Arthur estava ligeiramente pegajoso com o suor do rapaz mais novo.**

**O jovem colónia olhou o seu guardião com olhos azuis cansados. Lá estava Arthur a dormir tão pacificamente, com o seu rosto bonito calmo e sereno, peito a subir e descer lentamente... Que visão _magnífica_. O homem mais velho estava completamente nas mãos da ignorância quanto ao facto de o seu "irmãozinho" ter acabado de se masturbar mesmo ao seu lado, praticamente encostado ao seu corpo.**

**Alfred abafou um minúsculo gemido de desespero, sentindo-se nojento.**

* * *

><p>_ O que é isso têm haver comigo? - Perguntou o inglês secamente, virando a página do seu jornal já um pouco machucado, pois o carteiro era desastrado. A sua mão livre segurava uma chávena de chá enquanto o seu ombro impedia o telefone de cair. Descruzou as pernas e olhou para a janela, cujo vidro estava salpicado com inúmeras gotículas de água, que reflectiam de forma destorcida o céu cinzento da cidade de Londres.<p>

_ Arthur, por favor, algo se passa com ele! - A voz suave implorou no sue ouvido.

Arthur franziu as suas sobrancelhas espessas, semicerrando os olhos de jade.

_ Eu realmente não estou a ver porque é que me iria importar com tal facto.

Que lata do... qual era o nome dele outra vez? _Mathias_? _Mark_? _Mimi_? Ele tinha a certeza que começava com um "_M_". A incomodá-lo numa manhã de sábado tão calma como aquela.

_ É o seu aniversário! E ele não o vai festejar com um baile estonteante, barulhento e cheio de comida! Não convidou ninguém para festejar! Ninguém! Nem sequer o Japão!

Bem... realmente isso não parecia ser coisas que o América faria... aquele imbecil ficava sempre tão excitado nas semanas próximas do seu oh tão adorado aniversário, que parecia estar a ter um _orgasmo_ a cada hora. Sinceramente, chegava a ser repulsivo.

(Era claro que Inglaterra só dizia esse tipo de coisas porque o excesso de energia que o americano mostrava era irritante e não pelo facto de o idiota estar a festejar a sua independência... _obvio_.)

_ Ele parece... quase deprimido, sabes?

América? Deprimido? Isso era novo... nem a Grande Depressão de algumas décadas antes o tinha deitado abaixo. Arthur simplesmente não conseguiria ver aquela criatura enervante deprimida, triste ou mesmo sem um sorriso de imbecil no seu rosto.

_ Ele tem estado um pouco distante... desde o Abril passado. Não sei bem porquê, mas... mas já tentei falar com ele acerca disso, mas fui completamente ignorado. E quanto ao aniversário... ele... ele disse que queria ficar sozinho.

_ Bem, talvez ele finalmente abriu os olhos e viu que estamos todos com uma economia de merda, e resolveu poupar dinheiro. - Sugeriu Arthur, ainda não muito interessado pelo tema de conversa. Bebericou um pouco de chá, suspirando com satisfação ao sentir o liquido aquecer-lhe o corpo.

_ Sim, talvez... m-mas... mas mesmo assim teria convidado os seus amigos mais próximos, não é verdade?

_ Ouve, Mathilda-

_ _Matthew_.

_ Isso. O que é que queres de mim, sinceramente?

_ B-bem... p-pois, e-eu, e-eu estava á espera que talvez pudesses ir visitá-lo e... d-descobrir o que se passa com ele?

Houve um silêncio pesado, quase frio. Lenta e cuidadosamente, Arthur colocou a chávena em cima da mesa, sem nunca tirar os seus grandes olhos de jade da janela. Levou a mão livre ao telefone, deixando o seu ombro tenso descair, liberto do seu trabalho temporário. Os dedos finos e elegantes do cavalheiro rodearam a maquineta com força desnecessária.

Abriu a boca, mas apenas alguns sons pouco coerentes escaparam, antes de abanar a cabeça para clarear a mente.

_ Q-queres que o vá visitar? - Rugiu finalmente, cheio de indignação - Isso deve ser a coisa mais ridícula que já alguma vez ouvi.

_ Por favor, Arthur! Eu já tentei falar com ele, mas fui ignorado! E tu és o único que Alfred respeita!

Arthur lançou um som seco, que mostrava humor sarcástico. América não respeitava _ninguém_, provavelmente nem o seu próprio presidente. Aquele imbecil tinha um ego terrível, que poderia sufocar qualquer pessoa que estivesse a _três_ milhas de distância. O inglês não tinha quaisquer dúvidas de que América provavelmente se achava melhor do que qualquer outra nação no mundo.

_ Perdoa-me, Matthew, mas não posso dar-me ao trabalho de o visitar nesta altura. Tenho muito que fazer no meu próprio país para me preocupar com os comportamentos infantis do idiota do teu irmão.

_ Isso é mentira, e tu sabes bem disso. Eu sei bem porque não queres visitar o meu irmão. Pois bem, eu estava a tentar ser simpático, mas não me dás outra escolha. - Arthur pestanejou ao ouvir o tom negro na voz do canadiano. Andaria o rapaz a passar tempo com o Rússia, ou coisa parecida? - Já telefonei ao teu chefe. E ele informou-me polidamente que tu estavas disponível para ajudar o Alfred!

_ O que o meu chefe diz não se escreve. Lá por eu não ter coisas politicas de momento para fazer, não quer dizer que a minha vida pessoal não esteja ocupada.

_ Sentar-te ao pé da lareira e beber chá o dia todo não é uma vida pessoal ocupada, Arthur.

O inglês lançou um pequeno olhar culpado á sua lareira acesa e á sua caneca de chá. Seria assim tão _previsível_, ou andava o Canadá a mandar espiões para descobrir os seus segredos?

_ Ainda assim, vou ter que recusar.

_ Arthur... eu juro que telefono á tua rainha...

O homem louro congelou no seu lugar, esbugalhando os seus olhos verdes.

_ Não o farias!

_ Faria sim...

_ Não. Não. Eu não o vou visitar, nem sequer me vou importar com a sua mera existência. Não é que ele se importe com a minha.

_ Vá lá, Arthur, isso não é verdade...

_ Não? Todos os anos o imbecil tem-me mandado convites para o seu aniversário, mesmo sabendo que não tinha qualquer intenção de ir. E ainda por cima, os últimos que mandou tocavam a porra do _hino nacional_ dele!

_ Arthur...

_ Quando notei que este ano ele não me enviara nada, finalmente pensei: "_Aleluia, o imbecil entendeu a mensagem_." mas nããão! O pobrezinho está deprimido e quer passar o seu melhor dia do ano sozinho, coitadinho, vamos todos chorar porque Os Estados Unidos da América sente-se mal. Tu e ele que se fodam.

E desligou o telefone.

Respirou fundo, a fim de se acalmar. A sua cabeça já doía com tanto stress (Havia sempre stress na sua mente naquele especifico mês). Raios partam aqueles dois. Sinceramente, incomoda-lo naquela altura do ano. Arthur preferia ter um França a correr _nu_ pelas ruas de Londres a colocar um único pé no continente americano.

América estava deprimido, _pff_! Não era o único no mundo em tal estado de espírito, não era necessário fazer dramas por causa disso. Arthur tinha a certeza que o imbecil iria ficar bem após a ingerir alguns hambúrgueres e jogar uns quantos vídeos jogos do Japão.

Pegou novamente na sua chávena e acabou com o restante chá que o objecto continha. Ah, sim. Paz. Sem memórias desagradáveis de acontecimentos que lhe partiram o coração, sem canadianos cujo nome ele nunca se lembrava e sem a misteriosa depressão de América.

Então a porra do telefone tocou mais uma vez.

_ Sim? - Resmungou sem paciência, colocando mais uma vez a maquineta ao lado da orelha.

_ Arthur, eu _juro_ que telefono á tua rainha.

* * *

><p>_ Então diz-me, <em>meu amor<em>, porque estamos aqui?

_ Eu estou aqui porque aquele tipo cujo nome não me lembro de momento fez chantagem comigo e eu tenho que visitar o América. Tu estás aqui porque és um perseguidor pervertido que anda a tentar levar-me para a cama desde a porra da revolução americana.

_ Isso é porque já não me dás atenção! O que aconteceram aos dias em que tiravas todas as tuas frustrações em mim?

_ Meh.

_ Mas que resposta tão articulada vinda do grande cavalheiro inglês.

_ Francis, se não calas o bico, juro que te parto os dentes.

_ És sempre tão amável comigo, _meu amor_.

O taxista, um pobre mexicano que tentava fazer a vida na grande cidade, olhou-os como se fossem loucos através do espelho retrovisor. Arthur cruzou os braços e as pernas, franzindo o seu sobrolho espesso enquanto os seus olhos estavam fixos na janela, mas sem de facto verem a paisagem do outro lado.

Se havia uma coisa que Arthur odiava, era o aniversário do América. E pior que esse dia horrível, era estar naquela amaldiçoada nação quarenta e oito horas antes dessa data chegar com toda a sua glória _desprezível_ e fogo de artificio. Ali estava ele, a personificação do Reino Unido, num país onde milhões de pessoas estavam prestes a celebrar o facto de se terem livrado dele há uns séculos atrás.

_Que alegria_.

Lenta, cuidadosa e pervertidamente, uma mão grande e elegante serpenteou até ao seu ombro, massajando os músculos tensos aí situados. Arthur girou a sua cabeça em direcção do outro louro que o acompanhava, semicerrando os seus olhos verdes.

França lançou-lhe um belo sorriso brilhante.

Arthur lançou-lhe um olhar ameaçador.

_ Ah, meu querido Inglaterra. - Fez o francês docemente, aproximando o corpo mais pequeno da nação britânica do seu, ignorando o olhar cortante do outro - Quem diria que tens um coração generoso o suficiente para visitar o nosso pequeno herói nesta altura do ano. - O olhar verdejante de Arthur ficou mais mortífero, se fosse possível - Não faças essa cara, _meu amor_, não te fica bem.

Os dedos de Arthur rodearam a mão que invadia o seu ombro e apertaram com toda a força que ele arranjava naquele momento. Francis lançou um guincho pouco apropriado para um homem adulto e afastou a sua pobre mão dos dedos agressivos.

_ Que cruel, Inglaterra. Sempre cruel. Se não tens cuidado com essa atitude, vais acabar sozinho.

O Inglês olhou novamente para a janela. Por meros segundos, os seus grandes olhos mostraram a dor e agonia que o atormentavam á séculos, por meros segundos, a sua máscara de indiferença e frieza caiu, mostrando o quão partido ele estava.

_ Eu já estou sozinho. - Sussurro sombriamente para ninguém, o seu bafo embaciou o vidro transparente da janela com a acção.

É claro que estava só. O que ele queria não estaria disponível. Ele já não era aquela nação jovem, bela e energética que tinha sido séculos antes. Agora não passava de um homenzinho baixo, magro, pálido e com as sobrancelhas _mais grossas_ do planeta. Ninguém, a não ser França, o tomaria como amante. Ninguém, a não ser França, o acharia atraente. E, sinceramente, Arthur não tinha paciência para andar ás cambalhotas com o seu eterno rival, ter apenas uns momentos de prazer e odiar-se depois do acto.

Mas aquela onda de mágoa rapidamente foi disfarçada pela raiva e o sarcasmo, enquanto Arthur tentava esganar Francis por este lhe ter apalpado o rabo.

* * *

><p>A casa de América era relativamente modesta, se considerássemos o ego enorme do seu dono. Não era muito grande, nem muito pequena, mas sim num tamanho razoável para um homem solteiro viver confortavelmente e ainda ter espaço para algumas visitas.<p>

Arthur caminhou pelo relvado sem grandes pressas, com França atrás dele a persegui-lo com alguma dificuldade. Ambos tinham malas de viajem, apesar de as de França serem maiores e mais pesadas do que as do inglês.

A temperatura era extremamente elevada, comparada com o tempo chuvoso do bom e velho Reino Unido. Arthur já sentia o suor escorrer pelo seu rosto e pescoço e as suas roupas grossas colarem-se ao seu corpo de forma pegajosa.

Bufou irritadamente, com as bochechas ligeiramente coradas com o calor. França lamentava o peso das suas malas atrás dele, mas foi ignorado pelo britânico, que continuou o seu caminho pelo relvado verdejante de América. Os seus sapatos pisavam a erva com violência, contrastando os passos elegantes do francês que vinha atrás.

Arthur quase correu de _desespero_ até á porta da casa de América, em busca da sombra abençoada que era fornecida por um minúsculo telheiro. O britânico deixou cair as malas e lançou um suspiro de alivio quando a sua pobre pele branca já não era atingida pelo sol. Ao seu lado, França poisava os seus pertences com delicadeza e olhou-o com superioridade.

_ Pelos deuses, meu amor, és sempre tão sensível ao sol e ao calor. - O seu sorriso tornou-se travesso - E se bem me lembro, também és sensível em _muitas_ outras coisas.

_ Eu juro, ás vezes és mesmo nojento. - Resmungou Arthur com algum desprezo, erguendo o braço para tocar á campainha. O seu dedo fino premiu o botão branco e o som agudo e irritante ecoou pela casa.

Os dois rivais quase milenários esperaram lado a lado, a olharem para a porta sem grandes expectativas. Arthur coçou a cabeça, desalinhando mais os seus cabelos dourados e lançou um som aborrecido pela boca. Algures no relvado de América, um insecto qualquer lançava um som enervante, como um leve rugir de acasalamento. França bocejou abertamente, nem sequer tentando esconder o interior da sua boca, e esfregou os olhos azuis, gemendo baixinho.

_ Espero dormir um pouco esta tarde.

_ Assim que aquele imbecil nos abra a porta, talvez durmas. - Arthur tocou mais uma vez á campainha, com a face a ficar a cada momento mais vermelha com frustração e calor. Bateu com o pé impacientemente no chão, a sola do seu sapato provocava um som duro de cada vez que embatia na madeira pintada de branco.

Finalmente, depois de Arthur ter tocado mais uma vez á campainha, América abriu a porta. O britânico teria lançado logo um comentário desagradado e França provavelmente tinha dado uma piada sexualmente sugestiva, se os dois não tivessem tão abismados com o aspecto da nação mais nova.

América parecia não dormir há dias, com grandes papos debaixo dos olhos azuis, pobremente tapados pelos óculos sujos. Estava extremamente pálido, num tom doente, rivalizando com o tom de pele de Arthur, que raramente via sol graças ao mau tempo que se fazia no seu habitat natural. O cabelo louro escuro estava completamente despenteado, assemelhando-se demasiado com um ninho de ratos inabitado e, para horror dos dois rivais, uma grande porção de barba dourada preenchia a cara juvenil do americano.

_Barba_.

Na cara de América.

_ _Mon Dieu_, América! O Inglaterra não te ensinou a barbear a cara? - Soltou França chocado, levando as mãos á boca.

Tirando com relutância os olhos verdes na figura desmazelada do seu antigo protegido, Arthur girou a cabeça na direcção do Francês, mirando-o com indignação.

_ É claro que ensinei, meu grande idiota. E nem sequer sei porque estás a falar, olha para o teu focinho! - Apontou para a pequena penugem que França sempre tinha no seu queixo.

_ E continuas a chamar-te cavalheiro, enquanto falas de maneira tão rude. - O mais velho dos três abanou a cabeça – Sinceramente_, meu amor_, tens mesmo que controlar essa tua boquinha jeitosa que tens aí. Ah... tantas coisa _úteis_ que me poderias fazer com ela em vez de me insultar.

_ Sim... tantas coisas _úteis_. Poderia arrancar-te as bolas à dentada, o que achas disso?

_ Não sejamos violentos, meu amigo, existem _certas_ _partes_ do meu corpo que tenciono manter saudáveis.

_ Porque é que estão aqui? - Cortou a voz de América, que não soava o idiota animado que geralmente mostrava ser.

Arthur e França ficaram a olhar para ele, pasmados pelo tom de voz tão desconhecido. O olhar celeste do americano mostrava evidentemente que os dois rivais não eram bem vindos no seu país. Mostravam frieza e alguma repulsa, coisa que nem o britânico nem o francês alguma vez tinham visto, ouvido ou mesmo sentido sair de América.

_ Se não estão aqui por alguma razão útil, então sugiro que voltem para onde vieram. - Disse o mais novo no mesmo tom de voz distante e gélido, enquanto começava a fechar a porta.

_ O-o quê? _Hei_! - Arthur impediu-o de se trancar dentro de casa com o pé - Eu não estou aqui porque quero, seu grande pedaço de merda...

_ Inglaterra, essa linguagem, _meu amor_, essa linguagem.

_ ...Mas estive horas enfiado dentro da porra de um avião, tenho o traseiro dorido de estar tanto tempo sentado, estou com sono, fome e cansado e já fui sexualmente assediado demasiadas vezes por um dia. E juro que se não me deixares entrar na merda da tua casa dentro de dez segundos, enfio a cabeça do França pelo teu rabo a cima.

_ Não podes enfiar outras partes do meu corpo no rabo dele?

_ Mas tu tens que estragar todas as ameaças que eu faço?

América ficou a observá-lo pela fresta forçada da porta entreaberta, olhos azuis ainda gélidos, mas com alguma hesitação. Arthur olhou-o com firmeza, com a sua ameaça ainda forte na sua expressão séria.

Em fim o mais alto dos três suspirou e abriu completamente a porta, afastando-se para deixar os mais velhos entrar. Arthur deixou que um sorriso vitorioso lhe iluminasse o seu rosto pálido, baixando-se para apanhar as malas, e perdendo o lamber de lábios que o americano fez, de olhos fixos no representante do Reino Unido.

Ao lado de Arthur, França semicerrava os olhos desconfiadamente na direcção da nação mais nova.

_ Eu sabia que acabarias por ver o meu ponto de vista, América. - Comentou o britânico enquanto entrava dentro da casa da sua antiga colónia.

_ Simplesmente não quero nenhuma parte do corpo de França enfiada no meu rabo. - Respondeu América secamente, enquanto o dito francês passava por ele, lançando-lhe um olhar e som indignado.

_ Fica sabendo, meu rapaz, que provavelmente irias _apreciar_ ter uma _certa parte_ do meu corpo bem enfiada no teu...

_ Não acabes essa frase, ou vou ter que te bater. - Cortou Arthur com um ar desagradado.

França virou o rosto na sua direcção, lançando-lhe o seu habitual sorriso de tarado convencido.

_ Não tens de ter ciúmes, _amor_, há Francis o suficiente para vocês os dois.

_ Certo... - Arthur ergueu uma sobrancelha - E porque haveria eu de te querer, afinal?

_ Porque sou lindo e maravilhoso.

_ Tu e quem? Um Sapo?

_ Se vão continuar com a vossa discussão inútil, sugiro que a levem lá para fora. - Disse América num tom impacientemente gelado, enquanto caminhava para a sala de estar - Não tenho paciência para aturar as vossas birrinhas infantis.

Arthur e França caíram novamente no silêncio, olhando as costas do americano num estado de choque.

América. O _barulhento_, _alegre_ e _imaturo_ América acabara de lhes dar um sermão.

_América_.

Dera-lhes um sermão.

A Arthur e França.

_América_.

Arthur olhou para o seu "arqui-inimigo" de sempre com uma expressão confusa, apenas para constatar que França estava tão confundido como ele.

_ O que raio é que se passa com o miúdo? - Perguntou a nação francesa num sussurro assombrado.

_ Não sei. Mas aquele rapaz cujo nome agora não me lembro disse-me que o América andava deprimido. - Murmurou o britânico baixinho.

_ Não me parece deprimido. Parece-me extremamente irritado com alguma coisa. Ou com alguém.

Os grandes olhos verdes de Arthur observaram o homem mais novo, em busca de respostas para o comportamento tão invulgar do seu antigo pupilo. América estava agora sentado no sofá, de rosto fixo na televisão, mas os olhos estavam desfocados, como se a sua mente não estivesse presente.

_ Talvez. - Acabou por dizer num tom miúdo.

* * *

><p>Arthur caiu no colchão como um peso morto, grunhindo de cansaço. Nem sequer se dignou a desfazer as malas, simplesmente enterrou o seu rosto pálido na almofada e fechou os olhos. Sabia que França, no quarto ao lado, estaria a fazer o mesmo. (Antes a dormir do que a fazer outras coisas, como invadir divisões e tentar violar personificações do Reino Unido).<p>

O Britânico suspirou, descalçando os sapatos atrapalhadamente com os pés, sem se importar onde caíam. Os seus músculos latejavam como se agulhas o picassem repetidamente, doridos depois de um dia tão exaustivo.

Talvez devesse tomar um banho antes de adormecer, mas nem isso tinha vontade de fazer. Enrolou-se numa bola, tentando relaxar na cama de um dos quartos de hospedes da casa de América.

Abriu os olhos.

A casa de América... ele estava na casa de América, a dois dias antes do festejo da independência do idiota.

O seu coração tremeu em agonia.

Ele deveria ser masoquista. Só poderia. Ninguém na sua situação poria ali os pés. Deveria ter ignorado _Mathilda_ ou _Matthew_ ou lá como o rapaz se chamava, deveria ter lidado com a possível raiva da sua adorada rainha e ficaria em sua casa, provavelmente a sentir-se horrível por ter desonrado a sua monarca, mas satisfeito e confortável na sua casinha, a beber chá e a ler um bom livro, tentando esquecer memórias dolorosas de há tantos anos atrás.

Mas não. Ele tinha que estar ali. Ali! No local onde em breve milhões de pessoas iriam festejar a sua mágoa, a sua humilhação e o seu abandono.

_ Se eles sentissem o que eu senti, não estariam tão contentes. - Murmurou para ninguém, com os seus olhos fixos no tecto branco.

Respirou fundo, levantando-se vagarosamente. Não valia a pena ficar ali, deitado, como um total inútil, a amaldiçoar biliões de idiotas que faziam parte de América. Caminhou sem pressa para a casa de banho privada que tinha no quarto, rastejando a sua mala de viajem consigo. Colocou o objecto em cima do lavatório branco e começou a abrir o fecho sem grande entusiasmo. O seu olhar verdejante caiu no espelho á sua frente e ele parou com os seus movimentos, pestanejando rapidamente.

Já há muito que deixara de ser atraente. A sensualidade ou beleza tinham desaparecido por completo, se é que alguma vez tenham existido. A única coisa que Arthur via reflectido naquele espelho era um jovem de feições redondas, muito pálidas, quase brancas. Os seus olhos sempre foram demasiado grandes, maiores do que o normal, tal como as suas sobrancelhas, que eram sempre alvo de troça pela parte dos imbecis com quem convivia diariamente. O seu nariz era pequeno e arrebitado, não condizia com nada nem sequer ficava ali bem. Os seus lábios eram tão desprovidos de cor como o resto da cara, carnudos e gretados. O seu cabelo, esse, mantinha o mesmo tom de ouro que sempre tivera, estava constantemente desalinhado, não havia nada a fazer. Só os italianos conseguiam domar aquele pedaço de selva loura que ele tinha na cabeça, e Arthur nunca tivera paciência para aturar Itália e o seu rabugento irmão mais velho.

Deus do céu, ele estava horrível. Não era de admirar que á décadas que ele não tinha ninguém na sua cama. Quem quereria uma coisa tão baixa, magra, pálida e feia como ele (Aparte de França, como era evidente. Mas Arthur realmente não queria dormir com França.).

Encostou-se à parede, sem tirar os olhos do seu reflexo.

Ainda se lembrava dos seus tempos de pirata, onde o mundo era praticamente seu. Ah, nessa altura sim, era fácil arranjar alguém para satisfazer as suas necessidades físicas, quer seja há _força_ ou por vontade própria. Muitas vezes, ao olhar para Espanha, as suas memórias da derrota do homem moreno vinham-lhe á mente, e Arthur sorria com vitória, séculos depois. Pobrezinho, aquele amante de tomates. Ainda se debatera ao inicio, já feito prisioneiro, no barco do Inglês, mas acabara por ceder á vontade do louro, acabando por gemer de prazer e _humilhação_. Essa tinha sido a forma que Arthur utilizara para que Espanha nunca se esquecesse da sua Armada perdida, ao dominar o moreno no sexo, magoando mas ao mesmo tempo provocando êxtase, foi o suficiente para fazer com que o bom e velho António tivesse sempre na memória aquele pequeno episodio.

Ao contrário de Espanha, foi o irmã dele, Portugal. Com essa, Arthur passara noites e dias bastante escaldantes. E, na altura, ele sentira-se muito orgulhoso de dormir com uma das mulheres mais fortes e curiosas da época. Não tinham sido muitas as nações mulheres que partiam para a aventura, naqueles tempos, e, sinceramente, Portugal também tinha tido um belo pequeno império. Pois bem, quando o império Britânico tinha na cama o Império Português, sentia-se no topo do universo.

Mas a pobrezinha, agora, estava tão triste e melancólica quanto ele. Ainda continuava bonita, mas sem a força e violência de antigamente. O império Português desfez-se, e com ele foi também o espírito ardente da pequena nação.

_ Ao menos ainda temos algo em comum, minha querida amiga. Ambos praticamente morremos com o nosso império. - Ironizou ele com o sorriso triste. Ah, quando aquele problema com América acabasse, Arthur teria que fazer uma visitinha á sua velha aliada. Afinal de contas, Portugal até era uma óptima companheira de bebidas. Falariam sobre as suas conquistas, e memórias duras ou doces de séculos antes, e quando estivessem os dois já podres de bêbados, provavelmente iriam chorar nos braços um do outro pelas perdas das suas colónias.

_Yep_, uma visita a Portugal seria necessária, Arthur mal poderia esperar para se embebedar até não conseguir ficar em pé.

Passou as mãos pelo cabelo, e fechou a porta da casa de banho, trancando-a. Começou a despir-se vagarosamente, colocando os artigos de vestuário cuidadosamente dobrado em cima da tampa da sanita. Estremeceu levemente ao finalmente livrar-se da sua roupa húmida pelo suor e meteu-se na banheira.

Ao abrir a água, não a temperou muito quente, mas perto do morno, a fim de aproveitar um banho relaxante naquela terra de inferno. Suspirou e lançou um pequeno som pela garganta, parecido com um ronronar de um gato, ao sentir a água arrefecer-lhe os músculos. O som era de puro prazer, e Arthur não tentou reprimir o quão agradado estava fisicamente naquele momento.

* * *

><p>_ Tenho um mau pressentimento, Inglaterra. - Sussurrou França enquanto cortava cenouras com uma longa, afiada e bastante mortífera faca de cozinha.<p>

Arthur estava ao seu lado, de cabelo já seco e desalinhado, duas horas após aquele banho tão merecido. O Britânico e o Francês observavam América pela porta da cozinha, que era mesmo em frente da sala, e do anglo onde ambos estavam dava para visionar a nação mais nova.

_ Não sejas dramático. É o América, o que poderia ele fazer? - Começou Arthur secamente, antes de se lembrar das _coisas_ que a sua antiga colónia fizera num só _século_ – Oh, certo!

_ Não que eu ache que ele vá atacar algum país, geograficamente, se é que me entendes, mas... ás vezes, e já não é a primeira vez que reparo nisso, parece que ele te quer _atacar_.

_ A mim? Ora, o teu cérebro de sapo deve estar a ficar senil. Porque raio é que haveria América de me atacar? Somos aliados e recentemente não lhe fiz nada de mal.

França lançou-lhe um olhar superior, colocando os vegetais na panela.

_ Acho que não entendeste bem o "_atacar_" a que me referi. - E mexeu as sobrancelhas de forma sugestiva.

As faces pálidas de Arthur adquiriram um tom avermelhado quando o Britânico finalmente percebeu o que França queria dizer (E demorou um pouquinho a lá chegar).

_ I-isso é ridículo! América não és _tu_! Ele não anda para aí a "_atacar_" pessoas dessa maneira, seu pervertido! A-além disso, porque raio América haveria de querer "_atacar-me_"?

_ E porque não? Eu já te "_ataquei_" vezes sem conta.

_ Tu _atacas_ tudo o que tem pernas!

_ Vá lá, meu rapaz, não sejas assim. Isso é só parcialmente verdade. - E começou a mexer a comida com uma colher de pau.

_ É totalmente verdade.

_ Hum... – Fez França num tom pensativo enquanto a sua mão se movia lentamente por cima da panela – Talvez devesse falar com ele, sabes? Para saber o que se passa? - Colocou um pouco de sal no futuro jantar - Tenho que admitir que ele está a comportar-se de uma forma estranha e suspeita.

_ Porque raio tenho de ser eu a falar com ele? Vai tu! Eu trato do jantar.

_ Inglaterra, não sejas pateta. Nem num milhão de anos eu queria que arruinasses o meu jantar perfeitamente saboroso com as tuas pobres qualidades culinárias. E, tu é que vieste para saber o que se passava com o América. Eu só vim para ver algum de vocês queria um bocado de diversão.

Arthur rangeu os dentes com irritação. Não havia problema nenhum com a maneira como ele cozinhava! A comida que ele preparava era perfeitamente apetitosa! Ele não tinha culpa que os idiotas que a provavam não tinham qualquer sentido de paladar!

Com um bufar indignado, Arthur virou costas ao seu rival francês, atravessando a cozinha com passadas largas. Chegou á sala e abrandou, engolindo em seco enquanto olhava para a parte de trás da nuca do americano que estava sentado no sofá, em frente da televisão. O som ridículo dos desenhos animados ecoava na divisão, mas faltava algo para o acompanhar.

O riso de América.

Se América não se ria a ver os seus programas favoritos, algo estava _mesmo_ mal.

Engolindo o receio, mágoa e amargura, Arthur fez o melhor que pôde para por um sorriso doce na cara, mesmo que falso. Aproximou-se do mais novo lentamente, colocando a mão no ombro do rapaz.

América deu um salto e virou o seu rosto para Arthur muito depressa. Os seus olhos assustados rapidamente tomaram aquele gelo de antes, apertando o coração do Britânico.

_ Aaaa... – Fez Arthur estupidamente, de sobrolho franzido, antes de forçar outro sorriso – América... não pude deixar de reparar que estás... erm... estranho. Estás doente?

O mais novo não lhe respondeu, limitando-se a continuar a olhá-lo fixamente com os seus olhos frios. Arthur sentiu o seu sorriso desvanecer lentamente, dando lugar á expressão irritada que ele geralmente tinha estampada no rosto.

_ América, algo se passa. É óbvio e visível. - Colocou a mão na testa do mais novo – Não pareces ter febre. - Murmurou pensativamente enquanto percorria o rosto do rapaz com os dedos, em busca de anomalias físicas.

Sentiu e viu o americano ficar tenso e rígido, muito quieto. O rapaz parara de respirar e os seus olhos estreitaram-se ameaçadoramente.

_ _Não me toques_.

América tinha rugido aquilo de tal maneira que Arthur retirou as mãos como se a pele do outro subitamente queimasse. Ficou a olhar para a nação maior com olhos esbugalhados, admirado pela maneira como o outro lhe tinha falado. Abriu e fechou a boca, ignorando a dor no seu coração, e fechou os punhos, atravessando o sofá para encarar aquele insolente frente a frente.

_ Ouve bem, _miúdo_, eu atravessei a porra de um oceano para te saber o que é que se passa contigo, realmente _fiquei_ preocupado contigo, e é assim quer me tratas? Como te atreves!

_ Se bem me lembro, não pedi a tua ajuda.

_ Ao menos mostra-te agradecido por eu ainda mostrar mínima consideração por um imbecil como tu! E, pelo precioso nome da Rainha, faz a merda da barba!

América levantou-se, aproximando-se sombriamente e Arthur não pôde deixar de ficar intimidado pelo tamanho considerável do outro. Deu um passo atrás, estremecendo ligeiramente antes de arranjar coragem e manter-se firme.

_ Não mandas em mim, Reino Unido. Não és meu dono, não és meu patrão e muito menos és meu irmão. Eu não preciso das tuas ordens ou das tuas preocupações. Acho deverias meter nessa tua cabecinha dura que eu realmente não preciso ou quero saber de ti. Sugiro que voltes para a tua casa, onde realmente tens utilidade para alguém.

Tinham sido o quê? Quatro, cinco frases no máximo? E nem eram muito grandes. Mas foram suficientes para deixarem Arthur sem palavras, em choque, de olhos esbugalhados que lentamente iam humedecendo com lágrimas. Algures no seu cérebro uma vozinha gritava com raiva e indignação e exigia o sofrimento de América, mas a dor que o Britânico sentia no momento aniquilava qualquer fúria.

_ Rapazes – A voz de França cortou o silencio frio e cruel, suando quase como uma bênção nos ouvidos de Arthur - O jantar está pronto.

América afastou-se, caminhando para a cozinha sem dizer uma única palavra. Ao passar por França, este lançou um olhar de desaprovação ao mais novo, mas foi ignorado.

Arthur manteve-se no lugar onde estivera. Nem sequer moveu um único músculo. As palavras do americano ecoavam na sua mente, repetindo e repetindo, sem parar.

Seria ele... seria ele assim tão inútil para América? Ele pensara... ele pensara que mesmo que lutassem muitas vezes e andassem sempre a discutir e ainda tivessem mágoas do passado por ultrapassar, os dois até eram _quase_ amigos, quase lá, mas não exactamente. Afinal parecia que tal coisa nunca fora verdade. América deveria detestá-lo mesmo. Talvez ter vindo para aquele lugar tivesse sido mesmo um erro.

_ Arthur... - Murmurou França lentamente, libertando-o do trilho dos seus pensamentos.

_ Não tenho fome, Francis. - Respondeu o britânico numa voz rouca - Vou para o meu quarto.

França não o impediu, limitando-se a anuir. Arthur atravessou a sala, lançando mais um olhar á cozinha, onde América estava erguido ao pé da janela, e cortou para a esquerda, caminhando pelo corredor, antes de começar a subir a escada.

Só quando chegou á segurança do seu quarto, envolto na escuridão e no silencio, é que Arthur deixou as lágrimas cair.

* * *

><p>E aí está. Um capitulo perfeitamente aborrecido.<p>

Ugh. Ainda depois deste tempo todo ainda falho em drama. Bem… é a vida.

Tenho que acabar de escrever isto, agora. Vou ver se não demoro muito. Mas não prometo nada.

Bem… feliz Natal e Ano novo muito atrasados. E uma boa Páscoa.

Beijos,

Evil.


	2. Parte 2

Parte 2

Foi o sol que o acordou, iluminando o quarto com a sua luz infernal e demasiado quente. Arthur rolou para o lado, resmungando enquanto escondia o rosto dos raios solares com o cobertor, deixando só o seu tufo desalinhado de cabelo de fora do casulo.

O Britanico não se queria levantar. Não tinha motivação para tal coisa. Por alguma razão o seu cérebro bêbedo de sono ainda não sabia muito bem porque é que o seu corpo se sentia tão pesado e exausto, ou mesmo porque é que aquela aura de depressão pairava á sua volta.

Inútil...

Ah, pois. América achava-o tão importante como um pedaço de lama. Ou estrume. E talvez o americano ainda achasse que lama e estrume eram mais importantes que Arthur.

_ Urg, é muito cedo para isto. - Resmungou roucamente, enterrando a face na almofada.

Estava demasiado cansado e triste para se lamentar com coisas cruéis que certos ex-colónias lhe diziam. A sua cabeça já latejava só com o mero acto de pensar.

Suspirou de forma pesada, ainda de olhos fechados. Talvez até pudesse ter um pouco mais de descanso. Enrolou-se numa bola confortável e ronronou baixinho, cedendo ao sono e á exaustão mental, desligando-se do mundo enquanto se deliciava com o calor fornecido pelo seu ninho de cobertores, que eram fofos e macios.

Era quase divino.

A sua mente já vagueava para o subconsciente, enquanto imagens confusas, que ele já não controlava apareciam diante os seus olhos fechados. Estava a passar aquela barreira entre o sono e o acordado, não estando nem uma coisa, nem outra, mas sentindo-se incrivelmente agradado.

Mas o seu precioso descanso foi cruelmente perturbado quando uma mão estranha começou a viajar por dentro da sua camisola de pijama, que era maravilhosamente decorada com unicórnios cor-de-rosa, dedos longos e fortes serpentearam pela sua pele levemente, com toques de borboleta, até chegarem ao seu peito, onde começaram a massajar e a torcer levemente os seus mamilos, provocando-os sedutoramente.

Um gemido escapou pelos lábios pálidos de Arthur enquanto o seu corpo era atingido por um arrepio de prazer. Na sua mente atordoada pelo sono, um rosto juvenil e bonito apareceu-lhe, um jovem homem com olhos azuis repletos de alegria e um sorriso quente na sua face.

Arthur sorriu levemente, com um gentil rubor a atingir-lhe as faces. Uma das mãos que explorara o seu peito começou a descer e descer, ultrapassando o umbigo até chegar á sua intimidade, onde penetrou as calças largas (também decoradas com unicórnios cor de rosa) e os boxers pretos, agarrando no membro aí escondido com firmeza.

_ Humm. - Fez Arthur no seu sono, ainda com a mesma imagem na mente, mas agora confuso pelas mãos intrusas - Alfred...

Foi só quando os dedos que rodeavam a sua intimidade começaram a mexer-se de maneira até agradável, é que os sentidos de Arthur acordaram, alertando o britânico que alguém, de facto, estava a tocar-lhe de uma maneira que deveria ser proibida.

Abriu os olhos de repente.

Um rosto pálido observava-o, a centímetros de distância, com um sorriso vitorioso a brilhar com superioridade e sedução. Arthur empalideceu, a sua cara transformando-se numa máscara de horror e algum nojo, enquanto o seu corpo ficou petrificado pelo choque.

_ Bonjour. - Sussurrou França com um lamber de lábios e um movimento de sobrancelhas.

_ AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

><p>_... se talvez eu e o Japão pudéssemos passar aí o dia de amanhã, sabes? Para festejar os teu aniversário?<p>

Alfred apertou o telemóvel entre os dedos, tentando controlar a força para não partir a maquineta. Encostou-se ao balcão da cozinha, inclinando a cabeça para baixo. Pressou os lábios um contra o outro e respirou fundo. A sua cara já estava novamente barbeada e o seu aspecto juvenil voltara, apesar de mais frio e sombrio.

Lá fora, o sol ardente começava a ser lentamente tapado por nuvens espessas e cinzentas, tornando a paisagem cinzenta e melancólica, o que era estranho para aquela altura do ano, naquela parte do país.

A falta de luz solar tornou a cozinha sombria e arrepiante, rodeando Alfred com sombras de angústia e medo. O americano respirou fundo, fechando os olhos por um momento.

_ Alfred? - Chamou Matthew do outro lado do telemóvel, em busca de resposta por parte do irmão.

_ Porquê?

_ Hum?

_ Porque é que o Inglaterra e o França estão aqui, no meu país, em minha casa.

Houve um silencio e Alfred conseguia apalpar o nervosismo do canadiano, mesmo que este estivesse a milhas e milhas de distancia.

_ H-hum... b-bem... eu t-talvez tenha pedido ao A-Arthur para... p-para te visitar. - Acabou num sussurro e quase esperava que América não ouvisse.

_ Tu o quê? Como te atreves! - Alfred teve de controlar a voz para não acordar os seus indesejados convidados, apesar da furia corroer o seu peito e enevoar a sua mente.

_ A-Alfred, tu tens andado estranho! Eu estou preocupado contigo! Não falas para mim, não falas para o Kiku, eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa! O Arthur parecia ser a melhor opção. Quanto ao França... não faço a menor ideia de porque ele está aí.

_ Tu não tens direito! Não tens qualquer direito em te meter na minha vida, raios! Matem teus assuntos Canadianos fora dos meus e deixa-me em paz!

_ Sou teu irmão antes de ser um país! Arg! Estás a comportar-te como um adolescente rebelde e inconsciente! Fiz bem e chamar Arthur, ele saberá o que fazer.

_ Não, não fizeste bem. Não fizeste nada, nada, nada bem. - Alfred levou a mão livre ao rosto, esfregando as têmporas. Lançou um suspiro desesperado e tremido, os seus lábios estremeceram com o movimento - Ele não pode estar aqui. Não pode.

_ Porquê, Al? Porque é que o Arthur não pode estar aí? - Perguntou Matthew num tom suave, tentando acalmar o irmão.

Alfred ergueu o olhar para o tecto, fixando-o na lâmpada apagada. Os seus olhos não mostravam nada mais do que uma agonia interior já antiga, talvez tão velha quanto ele. Um sentimento que já o atormentava á tantos séculos, tão proibido, tão imoral.

_ Porque... - Começou lentamente, sem mover o rosto - Não quero que ele se magoe.

_... Ora Alfred, tenho a certeza que não o deixarias magoar-se, tonto. És o herói do mundo, afinal.

_ Não Matthew. Não sou nenhum herói. Sou um monstro.

Ouviu um minúsculo som chocado do outro lado e o canadiano começou a gaguejar alguma coisa atrapalhada e rapidamente, antes de retomar a calma e falar claramente.

_ Não digas isso! É verdade que fizeste coisas... menos boas, mas todos nós fizemos. E... e a culpa nem sempre é nossa, mas de quem manda em nós!

_ Obrigado por me tentares consolar, Mattie, mas isto não tem nada haver com ser um país. - Murmurou Alfred num tom triste - É o meu lado humano que é um monstro.

Houve um silencio frio, súbito, Alfred soube, soube que naquele momento o cérebro do seu irmão trabalhava rapidamente para descobrir o significado das suas palavras, e que lentamente, ainda um pouco confuso, encontrava as respostas.

_ A-Alfred... - Indeciso - Alfred - Agora decidido - O que é que vais fazer? - Havia um tom de aviso na sua voz.

_ Nada.

_ Alfred F. Jones - Fez Matthew exaltado - O que é que queres fazer?

O Americano lambeu os lábios num misto de excitação e nervosismo. Fechou as pálpebras, cobrindo os seus olhos azuis e imaginou, criando uma cena quase cinematográfica na sua mente, uma cena onde o espaço seria a sua cama e lá estaria como actor principal um homem deitado, de preferência despido.

Olhos verdes olhariam-no com o mesmo desejo, paixão e desespero que ele sabia estarem reflectidos nos dele.

_ Alfred - Chamou novamente a voz de Matthew.

A pele suave do outro seria pálida como a neve e brilhante pelo suor que iria humedecer cada pedaço do daquele corpo esguio.

Alfred estremeceu levemente com um arrepiu que tal imagem mental lhe entregara, enquanto sentia a luxúria enrijar o seu membro.

_ Alfred!

O cabelo do outro homem estaria espalhado pela sua almofada, louro e desalinhado, numa pequena cascata dourada, que quase brilharia na noite apenas eliminado pelo luar. Lábios rosa iriam murmurar o seu nome roucamente, mostrando a necessidade ardente e aquelas pernas firmes iriam abrir-se, dar passagem a Alfred, permitir que este possui-se o-

Não. Essa posição não. Alfred já o imaginara demasiadas vezes daquela maneira. Outra, necessitava de o ver em outra posição. De gatas. Sim... essa era boa.

A imagem rapidamente tomou outra forma enquanto o homem imaginário colocava-se apoiado nos seus joelhos e nas suas mãos, de costas para Alfred, completamente submisso á vontade do Americano. Oh, sim, aquela posição seria muito boa. Excelente, até. Mesmo que Alfred não pudesse ver o rosto bonito do outro enquanto satisfizesse as suas vontades físicas, mesmo que não ficasse hipnotizado pelos enormes olhos de jade que nas suas fantasias negras e secretas sempre estavam repletos de prazer e deleite, o Americano iria deliciar-se com aquele corpo magro e pálido.

_ Alfred! O que é que queres fazer ao Arthur! Responde-me, raios!

Deliciar-se completamente. Deliciar-se com o calor que rodaria o seu membro. Deliciar-se com os gemidos que escapariam pelos lábios carnudos do outro. Deliciar-se com os beijos doces que receberia e entregaria durante tal acto de paixão.

_ Alfred - Mas a voz de Matthew continuava a tentar estragar-lhe a fantasia, voz que geralmente era tão calma e suave porém naquele momento suava tão em alerta - Nem te atrevas a...

_ Eu não lhe vou tocar, Matthew. Não lhe vai acontecer nada. - Murmurou Alfred, tentando apagar as imagens eróticas do seu cérebro, sem grande sucesso Respirou fundo, decidido - Não lhe vai acontecer nada. - Apenas tinha que ser forte e resistir a todas as tentações.

_ Alfred...

_ Eu... eu tenho que desligar, Mattie. - Lançou um pequeno riso forçado - Ainda não bebi o meu café.

_ Claro. claro. Eu... eu também tenho que ir. O Prússia está cá e o pássaro dele cagou na minha mesa. Tenho que limpar aquela porcaria. Adeus Al.

_ Adeus, Mattie.

_ Oh, antes de desligar, só mais uma coisa - Alfred suspirou, cansado, e ouviu o que o irmão tinha a dizer - Se o Arthur se magoa de alguma forma... então estamos mal.

O Americano estreitou os olhos de forma desconfiada, ainda que o outro não o visse.

_ Isso é uma ameaça, Canadá?

_ Não. É uma promessa. Adeus, Alfred. Amanhã ligo-te outra vez.

E desligou.

Alfred não soube bem quanto tempo esteve a olhar para o seu telemóvel, como se estivesse á espera que a maquineta lhe desse as respostas para todos os enigmas do Universo. Lá fora, o sol desaparecera completamente atrás de nuvens espessas, tornando o dia cinzento e frio.

Colocando o telemóvel em cima do balcão, Alfred massajou as têmporas com um suspiro. O seu corpo latejava de desejo e o seu sangue ardia nas suas veias, queimando todo o seu ser com luxúria. Levou a mão até ao seu sexo, tocando-lhe levemente com as pontas dos dedos através das calças e respirou fundo.

A pancada da sua cabeça a embater com o armário onde ele guardava os copos ecoou pela cozinha. Alfred grunhiu baixinho, amaldiçoava e abençoava a dor provocada pela pancada propositada. A dor era atordoante e nada agradável, mas aniquilava qualquer vontade sexual que o excitava naquele momento.

Há muito tempo que um simples banho frio deixara de resultar.

Sentou-se no chão com pouca delicadeza e levou a mão á testa, acariciou o local ferido com um palavrão a escarpar-lhe pelos lábios repetidamente. Olhou para cima, lançando um olhar acusador ao tecto, nas esperanças que as acusações atravessassem as paredes e as portas para chegarem ao britânico que provavelmente ainda dormia descansadamente, ignorante quanto á miséria que provocava ao Americano.

Era assim desde que se lembrava. Aquele desejo, aquela vontade. Sempre presente na sua vida. Era uma tortura. E á medida que o tempo passava, mas forte ficava. Fingir era quase impossível. Alfred já não conseguia forçar o seu riso alegre ao lado de Arthur, já não o podia insultar na brincadeira sem ter vontade de o despir e possuir no local onde estivessem, qualquer que seja. Como poderia ele resistir, quando a nação Britânica corava de forma tão deliciosa quando estava irritado, embaraçado e ou mesmo feliz? Como poderia Alfred ter forças para fugir á tentação que era beijar cada pedaço daquela pele alva e sensível, sempre escondida por cruéis camadas de roupa que certamente não seriram necessárias e, oh, como ele queria remover uma a uma essas peças de vestuário, a fim de descobrir todos os segredos escondidos que o corpo do Britanico continha.

Ás vezes Alfred sentia o seu controlo a desleixar-se e a ser mais difícil impedir-se a si mesmo de marcar Arthur como seu. Ninguém notara ao longo dos séculos o seu desejo secreto pelo seu antigo guardião a não ser uma pessoa em todo o planeta:

Rússia.

Sim, o sacana notara. Alfred não sabia como, mas deve ter sido por volta da segunda guerra mundial, durante as reuniões dos Aliados. Alfred deve ter deixado cair a sua máscara durante alguns segundos e deve ter lançado um olhar proibido a Arthur, que provavelmente nem sequer estava a olhar para ele e o cabrão Russo notara.

Deus sabe o quão foi desconcertante a Guerra Fria. Enquanto população dos dois países tinham a sua batalha psicológica, Alfred e Ivan travavam a sua própria pequena guerra, com comentários mesquinhos e conversas insultuosas, sem nunca se tocarem ou recorrer á violência. Até começara bem, o Americano até achava que tais trocas de palavras entretiam-no bastante, mas isso foi até Rússia atacar verbalmente naquele pequeno ponto fraco que descobrira na segunda guerra mundial.

Arthur.

Quantas vezes Alfred quisera estrangular o Russo pelos comentários porcos que fazia sobre o Britânico. Ivan relatara-lhe coisas horríveis, momentos que supostamente passara com o Inglês na cama, de como o louro mais baixo gemera de satisfação ao ser fodido com tanta violência, de como Arthur contorcia-se e implorava por mais, assemelhando-se demasiado a uma puta reles que estava desesperada por prazer. E mais coisas, muitas mais, coisas que Alfred criara na sua mente e o atormentaram durante anos, coisas que o deixaram sem dormir inúmeras noites enquanto era corroído pelo ciúme e pela raiva, coisas que ele sabia que nunca tinham acontecido, mas não podia deixar de querer destruir o Russo e de desejar mais Arthur, e limpar qualquer essência Russa existente no seu corpo magro e esguio.

E ainda hoje, mesmo após a guerra entre os dois grandes países ter terminado, Rússia de vez em quando lançava um comentário ou outro, ou ainda era uma pouco mais ousado e durante as reuniões metia o braço em volta dos ombros de Arthur, tendo sempre a certeza que Alfred estava perto, e pedia num murmúrio frio e sedutor para que o Britanico se juntasse a ele. Geralmente, Arthur iria lançar-lhe um olhar incrédulo, antes de retirar o braço dos seus ombros e afastar-se, resmungando que França estava a passar demasiado tempo em países estrangeiros, deixando Ivan e Alfred sozinhos, um a sorrir sadicamente e o outro a ferver de raiva.

O seu desejo já o torturava o suficiente sem ter Rússia a contribuir para a sua agonia, mas Ivan era sádico, muito, muito sádico. Até poderia não achar Arthur minimamente interessante, até poderia achar o Inglês completamente vulgar e aborrecido, como mais de metade dos países que iam ás reuniões, mas se fosse para massacrar Alfred, então Rússia poderia até um dia tentar seduzir o antigo Império apenas para mostrar que poderia ter algo que o Americano não podia.

Alfred respirou fundo várias vezes, demoradamente, passando a mão pelo seu cabelo louro escuro.

A culpa era toda de Arthur. Ele é que tinha que o tinha enfeitiçado como o bruxo negro que era. Hipnotizara-o completamente com aqueles enormes olhos verdes, sempre tão expressivos, traindo a expressão fechada que o Britanico geralmente transportava. E havia algo no seu corpo que atraia Alfred como se fosse uma abelha e um pedaço delicioso de mel.

Lançou um riso de desespero, colocando a cabeça entre as suas mãos. A quem é que estava a enganar? A culpa não era de Arthur. Ele não sabia de nada e tão cedo não iria saber. Se havia uma vitima naquele jogo cruel e secreto, era Arthur.

_ AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Alfred congelou ao ouvir tal grito de puro horror. Levantou-se com um salto, olhando para cima com os olhos esbugalhados, prendendo a respiração. Ouviu alguns estrondos vindos do quarto do britânico, tal como passos apressados, como se alguém estivesse a tentar fugir.

_ Arthur... - Murmurou levemente, antes correr para fora da cozinha.

Subiu as escadas de forma apressada, até tropeçando num degrau e quase perdendo o equilíbrio. Atravessou o corredor com passadas largas e abriu a porta com violencia, entrando no quarto enquanto olhava em volta.

_ ISSO É VIOLAÇÃO! VIOLAÇÃO!

_ Mas Inglaterra, meu amor, tens andado tão tenso. Sem duvida que necessitas de um pouco de fogo francês.

Arthur estava deitado na cama cujos cobertores estavam todos enrolados num caos ao fundo. Em cima do Inglês, França tentava beijar a cara do mais novo, impedido pela mão que estava espetada na sua cara para o afastar. Os dedos finos do francês começaram a afastar as calças do pijama decorado com Unicórnios que Arthur tinha vestido no momento.

_ TIRA AS TUAS MÃOS NOJENTAS DE CIMA DE MIM! - Berrou Arthur enquanto esperneava violentamente para impedir o seu rival de lhe roubar as calças. Instintivamente, levou a mão que estava na cara de França para puxar a peça de vestuário para cima.

_ Arthur, Arthur, relaxa. Vais ver que daqui um bocado vais ficar todo contente. - Agora com a cabeça livre para se mover e a distracção do britânico, França inclinou-se, capturando os lábios carnudos do Inglês com os dele, um bocado ofendido com o som de horror que o Inglês lançou pela garganta.

Alfred viu vermelho. Não soube bem o que aconteceu ao seu corpo ou ao seu cérebro, mas num momento Francis Bonnefoy estava a tentar ter uma boa sessão de sexo com Arthur Kirkland e no outro Francis Bonnefoy estava no chão, a ser violentamente estrangulado por Alfred F. Jones.

Colocando todo o seu peso nas pernas do francês para o prender, Alfred apertou o pescoço do outro com força, decidido a cortar a respiração do outro á força, rodeando os dedos em volta da pele que lentamente ganhava um toma avermelhado, tal era a violência.

Nem os braços de França, que se mexiam rapidamente á sua volta, conseguiam afastar o Americano que naquele momento sentia o sangue a ferver ardentemente de ira, conseguia sentir a pulsação do Francês debaixo dois seus dedos e aquele pequeno movimento frenético que as veias do homem mais velho faziam simplesmente tentavam-no a apertar com mais força.

_ América!

Dedos rodearam os seus ombros e começaram a puxar. Ao sentir-se ser afastado do seu alvo, Alfred encostou o seu corpo mais ao de França, que começara a soltar sons de sofrimento. O seu rosto estava vermelho e o suor escorria pela sua testa, humedecendo o seu cabelo louro.

_ Larga-o! Larga-o! América! É só o França!

Mas Alfred não queria largá-lo. Ele queria matá-lo. O seu instinto primário era a violência. Já não havia controlo, esse estava perdido no meio de tanta raiva vermelha que enevoava a sua mente e exigia violência.

_ América! Alfred! - Os puxões nos seus ombros continuavam - Alfred, pára, vais matá-lo! Pára!

Agora a pulsação de França abrandava, tal como a resistência enfraquecia lentamente.

Houve um encontrão violento. Alfred caiu no chão e grunhiu, não só pela queda, mes pelo peso em cima do seu corpo. Abriu os olhos, fixando-se no olhar verdejante que o mirava lá em cima, como um anjo.

Apenas se ouviam as respirações aceleradas do Americano e do Inglês e a tosse horrível do francês que agora inalava oxigénio com toda a avidez possível.

_ Alfred - Murmurou Arthur com a voz desconcertada e trémula - É só o França... é só o França.

Um anjo... Arthur tinha que ser um anjo. Tão lindo, tão belo, mesmo vestido com um pijama tão ridículo que á maior parte faria rir, mas não a Alfred. não quando aqueles enormes olhos de jade o olhavam com algum pavor e reprovação, prendendo-o completamente.

A mão de Alfred serpenteou curiosamente até ao pescoço do inglês, que petrificou sob o seu toque, com os seus olhos verdes ainda mais cautelosos que antes. Dedos acariciaram a pele branca

do antigo império sem grande pressão, simplesmente a satisfazer uma vontade que já se escondia há tanto tempo na alma do Americano.

Ah. A pele de Arthur era tão suave com um pedaço de seda pura, perfeita para ser acarinhada e beijada com ternura e foi isso mesmo que Alfred fez. Com a ponta dos dedos, o americano traçou linhas invisíveis desde o ombro á orelha esquerda do britânico, tocando com cuidado para o outro não fugir, de os olhares desconfiados e algo medrosos continuarem a observá-lo fixamente. Alfred percorreu a linha do maxilar firme do homem que o torturava há séculos com desejo insaciável, antes de parar e olhar para os lábios carnudos de Arthur.

O seu polegar colocou-se em cima da curva rosa do lábio inferior do Inglês, massajando a carne tenra cuidadosamente, colocando a ponta do dedo dentro da boca do inglês a fim de espalhar saliva pela pele gretada que brilhou com suavidade pela humidade provocada pelo gesto.

Com um suspiro tremido, Alfred beijou aqueles lábios desejáveis, ignorando o som chocado que Arthur lançara ou mesmo os empurrões que o louro mais velho fazia nos seus ombros. Beijou a boca do inglês com fervor, utilizando a sua força sobre-humana para não o deixar escapar, enquanto os seus lábios se mexiam avidamente contra os do outro e não se conteve, pois queria mostrar-lhe o quanto sofrera durante aqueles séculos, mostrar-lhe o quão era louco por ele, mostrar-lhe o quanto o amava.

De alguma forma Arthur conseguiu virar o rosto ligeiramente para o lado, arfando por oxigénio, enquanto os lábios de Alfred continuavam colados á sua pele, sempre em busca da sua boca. O seu rosto pálido, raramente tocado pelo sol, continuava a ser beijado e beijado, acariciado por Alfred, que rapidamente perdeu o controlo da sua sede e desejo e tomou de novo a boca do inglês, aproveitando o facto que ele a ter aberta para respirar e enfiou a língua lá dentro, grunhindo com satisfação ao saborear Arthur completamente. A sua mente recordou vagamente os seus tempos em que era uma colónia, aquelas noites em que tocara e desejara Arthur com tanta intensidade que era sufocante. Quantas vezes ele se torturou, com os seus lábios a implorar para beijar o grandioso império e agora, séculos depois, Arthur não poderia escapar. Aprofundou ainda mais o beijo, fundindo a sua boca á de Arthur de maneira quase impossível, excitando-se com os pequenos sons que o outro fazia, enquanto a sua língua mexia-se sobre a do louro mais velho, dominando-a sem misericórdia.

Sem fôlego, Arthur conseguiu escapar novamente, inclinando a cabeça para longe da boca faminta do americano, que se ocupou no pescoço pálido e esguio do antigo império, lambendo e mordiscando enquanto colava os dois corpos. Ambos tremiam. Ambos sentiam coisas completamente diferentes.

_ A-Alfred!

O americano petrificou com aquele tom de imploração. Afastou o seu rosto de Arthur e o seu coração quase parou com o medo que via reflectido nos grandes olhos verdes. O peso familiar do nojo por si mesmo e da culpa atordoante atingiu-lhe no peito fortemente e ele rapidamente largou o britânico, que caiu no chão com um grunhido de dor e susto. Alfred levantou-se a tremer, sempre de olhos postos no antigo império e começou a afastar-se lentamente, a criar espaço entre os dois, uma barreira invisível, para que não fizesse nenhuma loucura.

No seu peito, o seu coração começou a bater mais depressa quando notou que tanto Arthur como França o olhavam chocados e com pavor, cada um com as suas próprias razões para tal. Alfred sentiu vontade de chorar, horrorizado por o seu segredo ter vindo ao de cima, horrorizado por quase ter morto um aliado que nada lhe fizera e horrorizado por ter perdido o controlo.

Arthur, o seu querido Arthur, levantou-se com alguma dificuldade. Ainda que o receio fosse evidente no sue olhar de jade, o britânico aproximou-se cautelosamente, estendendo o seu braço com um pequeno sorriso nervoso no rosto pálido, tocando com a mão no ombro largo do americano.

Alfred afastou-se como se o toque daquele homem o queixasse, porque era verdade, queimava, queimava com pura luxúria e o mais novo não sabia se teria novamente controlo para parar antes de possuir o britânico ali mesmo, no chão, com França a olhá-los.

Abanou freneticamente a cabeça, a fim de afastar todos aqueles pensamentos profanos da sua mente, sem qualquer sucesso.

_ Alfred, está tudo bem. Nenhum de nós está zangado contigo.

Aquele tom de voz. Aquela forma de falar tão doce e meiga. Há séculos que Alfred não a ouvia, não desde a revolução. Não a suportava. Ele não era merecedor de tal simpatia. Ele tinha que se afastar, sair dali, ou iria explodir.

Com um som de pura mágoa, Alfred saiu do quarto a correr, percorrendo o corredor apressadamente. Desceu as escadas de forma atrapalhada, lutando para manter o equilíbrio e saiu porta fora, para a rua, sem qualquer destino.

Ele apenas queria estar longe.

* * *

><p>_ Deverias vir. - Disse França roucamente, enrolando um lenço em volta do seu pescoço, a fim de esconder aquelas marcas roxas que tingiam a pele pálida.<p>

Arthur sentou-se no degrau da porta de entrada, observando o seu rival com alguma culpa. Horas tinham-se passado depois do incidente com América. Os dois países europeus estavam agora na entrada da casa do americano, Arthur sentado, já vestido com roupas casuais e França em pé, rodeado pelas suas malas de viagem, pronto a voltar para onde pertencia.

_ Não posso. - Murmurou Arthur baixinho.

_ E quem te obriga a ficar?

_ Não sei. Mas algo me diz que devo ficar aqui.

_ Arthur, o rapaz está instável! Não é seguro estares aqui durante tanto tempo! Devias voltar para O Reino Unido e ligares ao chefe do América para dizeres que o seu país ficou psicótico. - França levou novamente as suas mãos ao pescoço - O que ele me fez! Manchar o meu lindo corpo com marcas tão nojentas! É pior crime que alguém me poderia fazer!

_ Bem, talvez ele simplesmente não goste de franceses...

_ Certo. - Disse o mais velho dos dois com um olhar desagradado - E ele atacou-te por quê? De repente ficaste francês?

_ E-ele não me atacou!

_ É claro que não. Deduzo que aquele beijo foi uma maneira de o recompensares pelo meu sofrimento.

Arthur ruborizou violentamente, virando o seu olhar para o chão. Os seus lábios ainda queimavam pela sensação de tal beijo, a sua língua ainda sentia o peso da do outro, tal como todo o percurso do seu pescoço, orelha e maxilar ardiam pelo toque intenso do americano. A sua alma ainda estava atordoada pelo olhar fixo do mais novo. Arthur vira tantas emoções naqueles olhos azuis que não conseguira decifrar maior parte delas, mas viu algo que derreteu o seu coração. Viu carinho.

Tinha que admitir que ficara chocado com o beijo. Afinal de contas, América nunca dera quaisquer sinais de o querer de forma alguma. Também tinha que admitir que tivera medo, o rapaz tinha acabado de estrangular o França, sabe-se lá o que é que poderia fazer-lhe?

Mas foi apenas um beijo. Um beijo ardente e repleto de paixão, mas não deixava de ser só um beijo. Um beijo que o deixara extremamente confuso. Arthur nunca tinha sentido tanto desespero num só toque de lábios durante toda a sua demasiado longa vida.

_ É só que... passasse alguma coisa.

_ Arthur. - França ajoelhou-se á frente do rival - Eu disse-te que ele queria fazer-te alguma coisa. E vê só: Eu tinha razão.

_ Não me vou embora por causa de um beijinho insignificante. - Grunhiu o Britanico mal-humorado - Passasse alguma coisa e eu vou descobrir o que é, nem que tenha que destruir esta merda toda.

_ Ah... sempre tão simpático, meu amor. - Suspirou França - Mas e se ele te magoa?

_ Ele não me vai magoar.

_ E como é que sabes?

Houve um silencio enquanto Arthur olhava fixamente para o chão. Os seus dedos começaram a desenhar padrões indefinidos na terra seca, sujando as pontas dos seus dígitos e as suas unhas bem cortadas.

_ Eu só... eu sei que ele não me vai magoar.

_ ... se assim achas. Mas tem cuidado, Arthur. Aquele rapaz não anda bem.

Parecia que França queria continuar a conversa, mas um carro amarelo estacionara no outro lado do relvado e o seu condutor buzinou freneticamente. O mais velho dos dois olhou para tras e lançou um leve suspiro, antes de pegar nas suas malas.

_ Vemo-nos na próxima reunião, Arthur. Fica bem.

Arthur teria dito o mesmo, teria desejado as melhoras a França se este não fosse... bem, França. Mas séculos de uma amizade corroída pela rivalidade e o ódio impendiam-no der ser amável para o outro louro, por muito que quisesse. Simplesmente não dava.

Estranhamente, Arthur sabia que França não queria a sua simpatia para nada. A relação dos dois não seria a mesma se de repente ficassem _BestFriends Forever_. Seria esquisito. Seria indesejável.

Por isso manteve-se silencioso enquanto via o ontro caminhar para o taxi com aquela elegância irritante.

O ambiente pareceu ficar ainda mais melancólico ao ver o táxi ir-se embora e acabar por desaparecer na linha do horizonte. Arthur suspirou, olhando para o céu cinzento com reprovação, antes de se levantar e sacudir as suas calças, entrando dentro da casa do América.

* * *

><p>Arthur estava sentado no espaçoso sofá branco, com uma grande caneca de chá na mão. Por muito que procurasse, não encontrara uma única chávena na cozinha de América, por isso tivera que se contentar com aquela monstruosidade exagerada que o seu antigo colónia usava para beber café.<p>

Pelo menos encontrara um bule nos confins de um armário. Era obvio que o redondo objecto era raramente, se é que alguma vez tinha sido até aquele dia, utilizado.

Quanto ás folhas de chá, bem, essa tinha sido o próprio Arthur que trouxera de Inglaterra, alguns anos antes quando América tinha decidido fazer uma espécie de festa de pijama com todo o pessoal do G8. Arthur trouxera um saco com cinco quilos de chá e escondeu-o no armário das panelas, bem lá no fundo, não fosse América encontrá-lo e deita-lo fora.

Com um suspiro, Arthur soprou para cima da superfície do liquido escuro que a sua caneca continha, a fim de o arrefecer. Os seus olhos pararam no moderno relógio de América e o seu sobrolho franziu-se.

23:54.´

Era quase meia-noite. Onde estaria o rapaz? Arthur não lhe pusera a vista em cima desde o ataque de França. Apesar de nunca o ir admitir, o britânico estava a ficar preocupado.

_ Não sejas palerma, Arthur. - Ralhou consigo mesmo. A sua voz ecoou na divisão friamente e ele sentiu-se bastante sozinho - O imbecil já é um rapaz crescido, já sabe tomar conta de si. - Bebeu um pouco de chá, soltando um pequeno som de apreciação - Afinal, ele já provou que já é homem de si mesmo há mais de duzentos anos, não foi? - Acrescentou com alguma amargura.

E também provou hoje de manhã que já é um homem crescido noutros aspectos.

Nenhuma criança beijaria com tal intensidade, com tal paixão ardente. Arthur levou os dedos aos lábios e apalpou levemente com as pontas, raspando a pele sem grande força com as unhas.

Escapara-lhe algo durante os séculos que passara longe de América? Como é que tal paixão aparecera, num momento para o outro? O rapaz nunca lhe dera indícios de sentir alguma coisa por Arthur, pelo menos, não que este se lembrasse.

Talvez tenha só sido uma espécie de chama do momento. Talvez Alfred estivesse severamente sexualmente frustrado e com a adrenalina de estrangular França, deixou os seus instintos primários guiarem-no, e Arthur era quem estava mais próximo.

O inglês franziu o sobrolho. Mas porque haveria de andar América sexualmente frustrado? Ele era um homem aparentemente jovem, bonito e até tinha uma personalidade relativamente apelativa (se não contássemos com os últimos dias em que o rapaz se tornara num sacana frio e estrangulador de franceses), certamente não teria problemas em arranjar pessoas mais que animadas para ir para a sua cama.

Arthur bebeu o resto do seu chá, grunhindo levemente ao sentir o calor do liquido percorrer o comprimento do seu esófago. Colocou a enorme caneca em cima da mesinha e bocejou, cansado.

Não queria ir para a cama, não antes de saber se América estava bem ou não. Olhou novamente para o relógio, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

00.00

Era oficialmente o dia de aniversário de América...

Waw. O primeiro aniversário do imbecil que Arthur realmente passava naquele local e o idiota nem sequer se dignava a aparecer. Óptimo.

_ Não é que eu lhe fosse desejar um bom aniversário, afinal. - Resmungou ele mal-humorado, encostando-se no sofá. Esfregou os olhos e reprimiu outro bocejo - É bom que o palerma apareça rapidamente ou vou fazer com que ele não mande nenhuma foda até ao Natal.

Descalçou-se e deitou-se no sofá, decidido a descansar os olhos enquanto esperava por América. Quando o "herói" entrasse em casa, Arthur saberia.

Mas o mundo estava contra ele, parecia, pois aquele sofá era tão confortável como uma nuvem. Era fofo, suave e macio, grande o suficiente para Arthur se deitar esticado. Não conseguiu lutar contra o cansaço, não quando aquela peça de mobiliário praticamente implorava para ele ter uns bons momentos de sono.

Sentiu as suas palpebras fecharem-se lentamente e o ambiente á sua volta desligou-se enquanto o seu corpo relaxava e Arthur entrava no mundo dos sonhos.

* * *

><p>Arthur acordou de repente, atordoado. A primeira coisa que sentiu foi pânico, ao ver que tudo á sua volta estava envolvido em escuridão. Depois de se acalmar, respirou fundo, pestanejou os olhos para se habituar ao negrume da noite e lá conseguiu guiar-se pela fraquíssima luz do luar, que projectava as sombras dos objectos da sala nas paredes, tornando-as misteriosas e quase arrepiantes.<p>

Enroscou-se novamente no sofá, massajando as têmporas. Sentia a boca seca e a garganta arranhava-lhe como lixa, implorante por um copo de água. O seu corpo tremia ligeiramente com frio, pois por alguma razão a temperatura parecia ter baixado.

Deixou o ar escapar pelos seus lábios e virou-se para o lado, preparado para se enrolar numa bola em fim de arranjar um pouco de calor, antes de se aperceber de algo.

Não estava sozinho.

_ Santa mãe de Deus!

Sentou-se com um salto, colocando a mão em cima do seu coração que palpitava freneticamente com o susto. Arthur olhava agora para o rosto inexpressivo de América, meio escondido pela escuridão. O rapaz estava sentado no chão, á sua frente e o Britanico tinha a vaga ideia de que o mais novo o estivera a observar enquanto dormia.

E isso era ligeiramente perturbador.

Ao ver que América não estava a fazer mais nada do que olhá-lo fixamente, Arthur franziu o sobrolho.

_ Liga a luz, meu grande imbecil.

Estranhamente, América cumpriu a ordem e esticou o braço, ligando o artístico candeeiro que estava em cima da mesa. Arthur cobriu os olhos pela súbita luz que apesar de fraca, era atordoante o suficiente para os seus olhos sensíveis.

Quando se habituou observou América. O outro homem olhava-o fixamente, agora com algum calor e tal fez com que o coração de Arthur derretesse... ligeiramente, como era evidente.

Com um suspiro, Arthur forçou um sorriso.

_ Senta-te aqui, ao pé de mim. - Disse ele enquanto dava umas palmadinhas ao sofá.

Talvez se ele trata-se dos problemas como quando América era pequenino, pudessem chegar a algum lado. Séculos antes, quando Arthur ainda era um império poderoso, muitas vezes o pequeno Alfred chateava-se com alguma coisa e ficava amuado, Arthur então chamava-o para se sentar ao seu colo (mas depois Alfred começou a ficar demasiado grande e, em risco de esmagar o Britanico, começou a sentar-se ao lado do seu protector) e conversavam, primeiro sobre o tempo, depois sobre algo que o rapazinho gostava e aí Arthur perguntava qual era o problema.

Talvez desta vez América apenas precisasse de uma conversa.

O mais novo dos dois olhou-o de forma hesitante. Havia algo no seu olhar azul que dizia que ele sabia muito bem o que Arthur queria fazer. Então, relutantemente, América levantou-se de forma quase desajeitada e sentou-se pesadamente ao lado de Arthur, afastando-se até ao outro estremo do sofá.

Ficaram algum tempo metidos num silencio sufocante, com uma tensão tão espessa que era quase palpável. América parecia estar sempre em alerta, como se fosse Arthur o perigoso ali naquela casa. Até parece que o britânico alguma vez tinha tentado estrangular o França... bem, tentou e várias vezes, mas nunca tivera intenção de o matar... só magoar um bocadinho.

Arthur colocou os olhos no relógio novamente, lambendo os lábios de forma nervosa.

3:27

Já era tão tarde. Praticamente madrugada. Há quanto tempo teria América tinha chegado a casa?

_ E-então... - Começou tremulamente - É o teu aniversário! - Tentou parecer ligeiramente animado, mas pareceu estar doente.

_ Hum.

Ah, a emoção...

_ Bem, pareces muito feliz. - Comentou secamente, ligeiramente irritado pela indiferença do outro.

_ O França foi-se embora.

O quê? O que é que isso tinha a ver? Arthur franziu o sobrolho, comprimindo os lábios.

_ Sim, foi.

_ E não foste com ele?

_ Obviamente, não.

_ Porquê?

_ Herm... - O que poderia ele dizer? Que estava ali porque se preocupava por debaixo da sua máscara de frieza? - Bem... eu prometi ao Mark que iria descobrir o que se passava contigo e eu cumpro sempre as minhas promessas.

_ Devias ter ido. - Murmurou América num tom tão miserável que o coração de Arthur se apertou.

Aproximou-se subtilmente, para não o assustar, e colocou a mão no largo ombro do Americano, massajando os músculos de forma reconfortante.

_ E porque é que dizes isso?

O louro baixou a cabeça com uma vergonha profunda, tenso debaixo dos dedos de Arthur. Só então o britânico notou que o rapaz já tinha feito a barba e a pele da sua cara estava novamente lisa e suave.

_ Não te posso dizer.

_ Porque não?

_ Irias odiar-me.

Arthur pestanejou repetidamente, admirado. Inclinou a cabeça e ergueu a sua mão que estivera pousada em cima do ombro do mais novo, colocando-a por detrás da nuca deste, embrenhando os dedos no cabelo claro.

_ Alfred, olha para mim. - Ordenou suavemente. Mas o americano nem se quer levantou a cabeça. Bufando, Arthur agarrou-lhe pelo queixo com a sua mão livre e obrigou-o a fitá-lo. Alfred pestanejou - Ouve bem, porque eu odeio repetir-me. Eu posso detestar-te. Posso estar extremamente irritado contigo. Podes magoar-me imenso. E podes pôr-me tão chateado que só me apetece partir-te cada osso do teu corpo. Mas nunca, nunca te irei odiar. - Acabou com um ligeiro rubor no rosto e largou o queixo do mais novo - Agora diz-me o que se passa antes que eu te bata!

_ Não posso.

_ O caraças é que não podes! Não estás bem!

_ Vai-te embora.

_ Não vou! Não vou e não vais obrigar-me a ir! Eu sei que achas que sou inútil mas... mas... - Respirou fundo e colocou ambas as mãos nos ombros de Alfred que tentou escapar. Mas Arthur foi mais teimoso e praticamente subiu para o seu colo para não o deixar escapar. Ignorou a parte em que Alfred petrificou, como se estivesse horrorizado e parou de respirar - Andas distante, és frio e sinceramente, andas um bocado sacana. Tentaste matar o França. Não estou a dizer que não o devas estrangular, porque acho que todo o mundo já estrangulou França uma vez na vida, mas nenhum o quis matar.

Alfred parecia querer fugir, mexendo-se ligeiramente para um lado e para o outro. Arthur era um homem teimoso, contudo. Agarrou-lhe os braços, apesar de saber que o americano poderia muito bem simplesmente atirá-lo para o outro lado da sala, se quisesse, com a sua força de elefante.

_ Larga-me. - Fez o americano sem grande convicção.

_ Não! Não te vou largar até me dizeres o que se passa! Bolas, é o teu aniversário, porra! Deverias estar todo contente por te teres livrado de mim!

_ Era suposto ter-se ido embora! - Exclamou América de repente, alarmando o britanico, que o fitou de olhos esbugalhados - Quando eles me disseram que queriam ser independentes de ti, eu aceitei, porque pensei que... que aquilo iria desaparecer. - Sem qualquer esforço pela parte do americano, ele libertou os seus braços do aperto de Arthur, que ainda não lhe dissera nada e escutava silenciosamente - Deveria ter desaparecido... ter ido embora. Mas não foi. - Murmurou com amargura e os seus olhos mostraram nojo - Não foi e ficou mais forte.

Arthur realmente não sabia do que é que o rapaz estava a falar, mas parecia ser problemático. Era obvio que se estava a referir á revolução americana, mas a "coisa" que não largara Alfred era misteriosa para o Britanico.

_ Alfred - Disse Arthur o mais calmo que podia, agarrando novamente no queixo do mais novo - Alfred, vais ter que me explicar melhor.

_ Não me toques, Arthur, por favor, não me toques. - Gemeu Alfred baixinho, afastando o antigo Império do seu corpo com gentileza.

Arthur fechou os punhos e cerrou os dentes. As suas bochechas tingiram-se de vermelho graças á dor e raiva que sentia no momento e os seus dentes rangiam de forma quase dolorosa, provocando um som enervante que ecoava fortemente nos seus ouvidos.

_ É porque não? O meu toque mete-te assim tanto nojo? Sou assim tão repulsivo? Tão nojento? Hum? - Alfred limitou-se a desviar o olhar, baixando a cabeça para não haver qualquer hipótese de os seus olhos se cruzarem com os de Arthur, que lançou um som desesperado - Por amor de Deus, Alfred! Eu estou aqui! Não quero estar, mas estou! Sabes... sabes o quanto me dói estar aqui? Sabes o quão agoniante é saber que daqui a algumas horas milhares de pessoas vão para a rua festejar o facto de se terem livrado de mim? No entanto aqui estou e eu quero ajudar-te. - Aproximou-se mais uma vez, agora com a voz mais suave - Apenas... apenas fala comigo. Por favor Alfred... - Colocou a mão novamente no ombro do americano - Fala comigo.

_ NÃO ME TOQUES, RAIOS!

Alfred levantou-se de forma violenta, afastando-se rapidamente para o outro extremo da sala. O seu corpo tremia e os seus olhos brilhavam, humedecidos com lágrimas que pareciam estar prestes a cair. O seu rosto juvenil estava pálido, branco, como se todo o seu sangue tivesse congelado com medo.

O britânico pestanejou, perplexo, ainda sentado no sofá, abriu e fechou a boca, sem saber o que dizer desta vez.

_ A-Alfred...

_ Tu não sabes que isto é difícil para mim? É claro que não! Não sabes nada! Estás sempre... tu és... e-eu quero ARG! - Alfred levou as mãos á cabeça, puxando ligeiramente o cabelo - Queres que aconteça o mesmo que aconteceu hoje!

Instintivamente, Arthur levou as mãos ao pescoço ao ouvir tal pergunta, com um pouco de medo a picar-lhe o sangue.

_ Não isso. - Rosnou Alfred furiosamente.

_ O-oh!

_ Sim. "Oh". Não vês se continuares com esses toques, com esse tom de voz... com esse carinho... eu... eu não quero magoar-te, Arthur. - O Americano olhava para o antigo império, que se levantara e se aproximava hesitantemente - Nunca quis, especialmente dessa forma. Jurei que nunca te magoaria. Mas... mas tu estás a fazer com que essa tarefa seja muito dificil.

_ A-Alfred eu r-realmente não estou a perceber o que queres dizer. - Gaguejou Arthur num misto de confusão e nervosismo.

_ É claro que não percebes... ninguém percebe... - Alfred lançou um suspiro tremido e sorriu tristemente. Era uma expressão tão carregada de mágoa que o coração de Arthur quase parou com a visão de tal coisa - Eu... Arthur... tu.. mhmm... - A sua hesitação tornou-se decisão quando ele voltou a dirigir o olhar para a direcção do britânico, respirando fundo - Eu quero-te.

Aquelas duas ultimas palavras penetraram a mente de Arthur lentamente, ao principio eram confusas e não faziam qualquer sentido, mas quando solidificaram no seu cérebro e o seu significado ficou obvio, as bochechas do louro mais velho tomaram um tom tão vermelho que parecia doença.

_ O-o... m-mas... Alfred...?

_ Eu quero-te. - Repetiu América com convicção.

_ M-mas... quando, como, porquê? - Arthur estava confuso, tão confuso. Nada daquilo fazia sentido.

Alfred soltou um som irritado, virando a cabeça para o lado.

_ Não sei como começou, mas... já vem dos meus tempos de colónia. Ainda quando eu era pequenino. - Olhou novamente para Arthur - Tocava-te durante a noite, quando me deixavas ir para a tua cama e masturbava-me enquanto o fazia.

Arthur abriu a boca com horror ao imaginar o seu pequeno e querido América (Porque na sua mente a sua antiga colónia e o homem que estava á sua frente eram pessoas completamente diferentes) tocar-lhe de qualquer maneira pervertida. Sentiu uma leve náusea.

_ Quando a minha gente me disse que queria a independência, achei que até seria bom. Talvez separar-me de ti fosse livrar-me do meu desejo. Obviamente não foi o caso.

América caminhou novamente para o sofá, passando por Arthur mas sem lhe tocar. Sentou-se e tomou uma expressão pensativa.

_ Consegui esconder tudo muito bem. Os meus asnos de isolamento ajudaram um pouquinho. Estar atarefado com a minha própria nação ajudava-me a tirar-te da minha mente, mas durante a noite invadias-me os sonhos. As duas guerras foram mais complicadas, especialmente a segunda, pois lutamos lado a lado, mas lá me controlei. E consegui controlar-me até aos dias de hoje, mas...

_ Mas? - Soltou Arthur num fiozinho de voz, não tendo a certeza se queria ouvir mais ou não.

_ Lembras-te daquela baile de máscaras que o Itália organizou? Aquele em que o França te meteu num vestido de enfermeira cor-de-rosa e muito curto? - Perguntou Alfred com a voz rouca, mais uma vez desviando o olhar. Arthur anuiu, ainda que o outro não o visse - Bem... tu ficaste bêbedo... podre de bêbedo e eles obrigaram-me a levar-te para teu quarto de hotel. Tu... tu agarraste-me quando lá chegamos e beijaste-me e... eu quase fiz sexo contigo essa noite, mas... não podia, porque tu estavas bêbedo, tão bêbedo que nem sequer conseguias ter uma erecção, quanto mais lembrares-te no dia seguinte. Eu realmente... eu realmente queria ter-te naquele momento, mas... heróis não se aproveitam de inocentes e apesar de eu não ser um herói, também não sou um violador.

_ ... Ah... - Isso era tudo o que Arthur poderia dizer naquele momento, porque a sua alma estava completamente parva.

_ Então... - Continuou Alfred - Achei que estarias mais seguro se eu me afastasse. Achei que todo o mundo iria ficar mais seguro se eu me desse com ninguém. Alianças e negócios, claro, mas nada de relações pessoais com ninguém.

_ Espera! Espera, espera. - Fez Arthur finalmente, após ingerir toda a informação - Estás a dizer que a culpa deste drama todo é minha?

_ Eu quero culpar-te. - Disse o americano com um sorriso frio - Seria tão fácil culpar-te. Mas não posso, porque sei que não é verdade.

_ Mas... mas... isto tudo... tu... estás num estado tão lastimável simplesmente porque queres fazer sexo comigo?

_ Eu não quero só fazer sexo contigo, idiota! Não vez! Não percebes! Desde sempre estás sempre aqui - Apontou para a cabeça - Quando faço sexo com alguém, estás lá, na minha mente, por muito que eu tente pensar noutra pessoa. Quando estou a comer, estás lá. Quando estou a dormir, estás lá. Quando estou a tomar banho, a vestir-me, nas reuniões, em todo lado! E isso está a pôr-me louco! Estou farto! Quero que pare!

Alfred colocou a cabeça no meio das mãos e soltou um soluço horrivel e desesperado.

_ Só quero que pare.

_ Alfred... isso... essa coisa que sentes por mim... isso faz-te sofrer?

Foi o silêncio quem lhe respondeu e Arthur tomou tal resposta como afirmativa. Respirou fundo, longamente e estremeceu. Caminhou em direcção do seu antigo colónia e inclinou-se para a frente, retirando-lhe com gentileza as mãos do rosto. Alfred pestanejou de forma confusa ao olhá-lo, mas a confusão rapidamente se tornou choque quando Arthur lhe subiu para o colo, rodeando os

eu pescoço com os braços e aproximando as faces.

Lentamente, de forma hesitante e algo medrosa, Arthur começou a beijar o rosto de Alfred, que susteve a respiração num som estrangulado e colocou as mãos na cintura do mais velho.

_ A-Arthur?

O dito britânico lançou-lhe um olhar determinado, ainda que descontente com a sua situação.

_ Se fui eu quem te pôs nesta situação, serei eu que te irei tirar dela. Dissesse que me querias. Pois bem... - Mexeu as ancas de forma sugestiva, ruborizando imenso - Podes ter-me.

* * *

><p>E o segundo capitulo está pronto.<p>

Afinal isto parece que vai ter três capítulos em vêz de dois. Oh, well, o "_amori_" será feito no próximo, se é que me entendem (abana as sobrancelhas de forma sugestiva).

Muito obrigada a

**Kimonohi Tsuki**: Sim, sou portuguesa X) espero que não seja muito difícil ler a minha história graças á forma de como eu escrevo. Muito obrigado pela review, my dear.

**Mandiii-chan**: Oh, alguém que eu conheço! Olá! Perdoa a minha demora com todas as minhas outras fics. A minha vida tem estado mesmo muito ocupada. Espero que daqui a uma semana fique livre outra vez! Muito obrigado pela review!

**Unadia** **of** **the** **East**: Tens razão, USUK é amor X) fico contente por teres gostado e muito obrigado pela review!

**Kimiko27**: Espero que não te tenha assustado muito 8D e obrigado pela review, dear.

**bia-douwata-13**: XD Se França não fosse tarado, não era o França 8D E sim, sou de Portugal :) muito obrigado pela review!

**Mary-neechan**: U-um Doujinshi inspirado nesta pobre amostra de literatura? Ora, eu ficaria extremamente radiante 8D Espero que não te tenha desiludido com este capitulo. Muito obrigado pela tua adorável review!

Muito obrigado ás seis. Nem sequer imaginava que iria atingir esse numero de reviews :) Estou muito contente.

bjs,

Evil.


	3. Parte 3

Diferença

Parte 3

Arthur estava nervoso. De facto, Arthur estava tão nervoso que as suas mãos tremiam violentamente enquanto acariciavam a largura dos ombros fortes de Alfred, que o olhava chocado, de olhos muito abertos, quase horrorizado.

Os dedos pálidos do britânico percorreram o tecido enrugado da camisa clara do seu antigo colónia e Arthur corou ao tactear os músculos bem definidos. Alfred era forte. Forte e musculado. Forte e musculado e bastante viril.

Arthur amaldiçoou-se por tais pensamentos. Ele não era nenhuma mulher nem nunca tinha sido a "mulher" de uma relação. Ele não achava outros homens viris! Achava-os bonitos ou sensuais, nada mais.

Mas ao estar ali, sentado ao colo de Alfred enquanto desapertava lentamente a camisa fina e revelava os músculos torneados e bronzeados do americano, Arthur não podia deixar de se sentir incrivelmente pequeno e desagradável comparado a tal corpo.

Quando ia desapertar o ultimo botão as grandes mãos de América (Eram mãos de trabalhador. Mãos repletas de calos, tão rijas e ásperas, providentes do seu tempo de colónia. Arthur nunca tivera mãos assim, nem mesmo depois de tantas guerras e batalhas. As suas mãos continham suaves e macias, sem serem afectadas pelas milhares de espadas que já pegaram, ou mesmo pelas enumeras armas de fogo cujo gatilho o seu dedo premira demasiadas vezes para não ser pecado) agarraram os seus pulsos, travando-o de completar a sua tarefa. Arthur olhou-o confuso, franzindo o seu sobrolho negro e inclinou a cabeça.

_ O que foi? - Perguntou baixinho, tentando não mostrar o nervosismo que sentia no momento.

_ Por favor Arthur... não faças isto mais difícil do que já é.

_ Eu não estou a fazer nada. - Respondeu com irritação - É isto que queres, não é? Só te estou a fazer um favor. - Tentou libertar as mãos mas o mais novo não deixou, apertando um pouco mais os pulsos pálidos do Britanico.

_ Não te posso deixar fazer isto. - Murmurou Alfred, que fechara os olhos e respirava pesadamente - Não posso e não vou.

_ E porque não?

_ Eu jurei que não te magoaria.

_ Pára de ser tão... santinho e agradece o facto de eu ainda ter um pouco de consideração por ti, raios! - Rosnou Arthur furiosamente. Porque é que Alfred não podia ver que era preciso toda a vontade dele para entregar o seu corpo a alguém e não simplesmente fugir a sete pés - Tu disseste que me querias. Eu estou a entregar-me. Agradece e aproveita.

Os olhos de Alfred abriram-se novamente, o seu azul frio e gélido com desaprovação. Havia algo mais, um brilho raivoso, algo que o corroía.

_Ciúme._

_ E deixas qualquer um foder-te, se tiverem desesperados? - Sibilou num tom que continha tanta ira que Arthur estremeceu.

_ N-não. Mas... mas tu és diferente. Tu és... importante para mim.

Os olhos do americano suavizaram e um dos pulsos de Arthur foi liberto, enquanto a mão de Alfred viajava até ao rosto branco do inglês, acariciando a bochecha com tanta ternura que Arthur sentiu o seu coração estremecer. Os locais onde os dedos tocaram queimavam com um fogo doce e gentil. Arthur quase fechou os olhos com a sensação.

Mas não o fez. Levou a sua mão livre ao único botão que estava preso na camisa de Alfred e rodeou dois dedos em volta do pequeno objecto de plástico, moldando sua pele na superfície redonda, e fez pressão, libertando o botão da sua prisão e observou com interesse a maneira de como o tecido leve caiu para os lados, revelando completamente a barriga do americano. Arthur ignorou o leve som de contida indignação que Alfred lançou e continuou a trabalhar com a sua mão no tronco do outro, percorrendo os peitorais com toques leves e suaves, mal tocou nos mamilos, provocando-os com cruéis toques de borboleta. Os seus dedos serpentearam pelos abdominais repetidamente e o Britanico sentia-se fascinado, de boca aberta, pois era impossível alguém que comia tanta porcaria ter um corpo tão bom, mas ali estava Alfred com todo o seu porte atlético, no entanto por aquela boca só entrava aqueles horrores a quem o mais novo chamava hambúrgueres.

A sua outra mão foi liberta e Alfred lançou um minúsculo suspiro tremido, fechando os olhos. Arthur premiu os lábios e observou-o por momentos, antes de continuar a sua demanda pelo tronco do mais novo, esfregando e massajando, mas não aprofundou o toque, não beijou ou despiu ou tocou em mais lado nenhum. Continuaria a faxinar-se com aqueles peitorais e abdominais até Alfred tomar alguma iniciativa em começar alguma intimidade a sério.

Arthur traçou secamente as linhas dos abdominais do mais novo e foi um pouco mais baixo, ainda mais baixo que o umbigo, até ao sitio onde as calças começavam. Hesitou durante alguns momentos, antes de acenar com a cabeça para ninguém e enfiar um dedo por debaixo do tecido espesso e rude da peça de vestuário. O seu dedo foi longe o suficiente para ele sentir os pelos púbicos do mais novo, estranhamente suaves ao toque, e se fosse mais a baixo, Arthur conseguiria sentir membro de Alfred. Com um lamber de lábios nervoso, o britânico fez o seu dedo descer e descer, até a sua ponta tocar na pele lisa da intimidade do seu antigo colónia, que prendeu a respiração com um som estrangulado.

Tomando isso como uma reacção positiva, Arthur retirou os dedos de dentro das calças do outro, voltando a tocá-lo somente no peito ou barriga, numa dança repetitiva e lenta, sempre de olhos pregados na expressão do mais novo.

Os seus dedos então subiram e tocaram levemente no pescoço de Alfred, tal como este lhe tinha feito horas antes. Acariciou aquele local da mesma forma cruelmente leve como tocara no resto do corpo, sempre á espera que a resistência do outro se quebrasse, que Alfred desistisse de ignorá-lo.

Quando a palma da sua mão subiu para cobrir docemente a bochecha do mais novo, Arthur franziu o sobrolho e toda aquela estranha e desconhecida confiança morreu gradualmente.

Alfred era lindo, era jovem, era forte... havia uma aura de dominância, esperança e alegria á sua volta, as três misturadas numa só. Todos falavam de América, todos "gostavam" de América. Todos queriam ir para a América.

_ Não percebo... - Murmurou Arthur inconscientemente e os olhos azuis de Alfred abriram-se para o encarar - Não percebo porque é que queres fazer sexo comigo.

_ O quê?

_ B-bem...! - As bochechas do britânico tomaram uma ligeira cor rosada - Eu não sou propriamente... interessante. Quero dizer... Olha para mim! Não há nada de apelativo por aqui. Toda a gente diz que eu estou velho, que sou demasiado pequeno ou magro, ou que as minhas sobrancelhas os vão atacar durante a noite e comer-lhes as entranhas. - Acabou a ultima frase com irritação e quase levava as mão para a sua testa, a fim de proteger as suas sobrancelhas dos olhos do mundo, mas conteve-se - Por isso não percebo porque é que alguém como tu quereria ter sexo com alguém como eu.

Houve um silêncio pesado e desconfortável. Arthur olhou para o lado, agora com as mãos firmemente pousadas no peito de Alfred para se segurar, enquanto evitava o olhar deste, que o observava fixamente.

Houve um suspiro vindo do americano, que passou levemente os dedos pela cintura de Arthur, acabando por deixar a mão cair com suavidade na anca do mais velho, que o olhou curiosamente.

_ Arthur, eu não falo de forma romântica. - Disse Alfred num tom rouco e cansado - Mas podes ter a certeza que és atraente o suficiente para fazeres com que a minha pila fique em pé em menos de um segundo só de olhar para o teu rabo.

_ Não digas coisas tão... tão... porcas!

_ É a realidade. Tu és sexy. Lembras-te daquela vez que fomos todos à praia?

_ Desaparecias de hora e hora. - Resmungou Arthur cujas bochechas estavam vermelhas com embaraço.

_ Pois... bem havia uma gruta bem escondida no meio do rochedo e eu ia para lá bater uma com a minha mão direita porque cada vez que te via com aqueles calções pretos ficava cá com uma erecção qu-

_ Muito bem, já percebi, cala-te. Eu não quero saber. - Arthur cobriu a boca do outro com a mão, travando as palavras - Mas se achas que eu sou assim tão... sexy, porque é que estás a resistir agora?

Alfred sorriu tristemente por detrás da mão do Britanico antes de a retirar com gentileza. Beijou dedos, um a um, levemente, sempre de olhar fixo no rosto de Arthur que estava a ficar cada vez mais embaraçado por tal amostra de carinho. Não era propriamente algo a que ele estava habituado.

_ Disseste que eu era importante para ti. - Sussurrou Alfred ainda com os lábios encostados aos dedos de Arthur - Também és importante para mim. Muito importante! Não quero magoar-te, nem quero fazer-te isto. Então eu sugeria que saísses do meu colo e que pares de me tocar de maneira tão agradável, ou perco a cabeça.

_ M-mas... mas não queres fazer isto?

_ Quero. Oh, Arthur, eu quero muito fazer isto.

_ Então pára da falar. - Murmurou Arthur. Colocou novamente as mãos no peito descoberto do mais novo e respirou fundo, ganhando coragem novamente. Inclinou-se para a frente, aproximando o seu rosto ao de Alfred, passando ao de leve pelos lábios dele com os seus, como se fosse um convite silencioso.

_ Artur, por favor, tem piedade. - Gemeu Alfred baixinho, encostando a cabeça ao sofá enquanto fechava os olhos.

O antigo império ficou a observa-lo durante muito e muito tempo. O homem mais novo respirava apressadamente e tinha o rosto contorcido com concentração. Arthur franziu o sobrolho.

_ Beija-me. - Disse simplesmente num tom autoritário.

_ Huh?

_ Beija-me.

_ Não! Arthur, sinceramente! Eu estou a tentar proteger-te, mas tu estás a fazer com que isso seja muito difícil.

_ Se estivesses mesmo com intenções de me proteger, então tiravas-me do teu colo e prendias-me no meu quanto. - Disse Arthur de forma conhecedora, erguendo uma sobrancelha - Mas ainda não o fizeste e também não dás sinais de o querer fazer. Agora - Aproximou-se de novo - Eu quero que me beijes como me beijaste depois de teres tentado estrangular o França.

Alfred olhava fixamente para o seu rosto antes de se virar apenas para os lábios. Arthur viu o escurecer da luxúria passar pelos olhos azuis do americano e corou levemente, ainda com uma expressão determinada no rosto.

_ Não posso. - Murmurou Alfred num tom desesperado - Não posso, Arthur. Não peças isso.

Está bem, então. Se Alfred não o beijava então seria Arthur a tomar tal iniciativa. Colocou gentilmente as mãos no rosto do americano e sorriu com gentileza antes e inclinar o rosto e encostar os seus lábios aos dele.

Era estranho, para dizer a verdade, beijar Alfred daquela forma. Não era como beijar um irmão, isso Arthur sabia (uma vez o Escócia estava tão bêbedo que o confundiu com outra pessoa e atacou-lhe a boca. Arthur só sabia que depois da sua boca ter sido praticamente violada pelo escocês, teve que correr para a casa de banho mais próxima a fim de esvaziar o estômago, tal era o nojo). Não era como beijar um inimigo (França... é só). Não era como beijar um aliado (Arthur já referira o seu caso com Portugal, certo? Certo). Não era como beijar um amigo (Ele dera um minúsculo beijinho ao Japão uma vez debaixo do azevinho, simplesmente porque o asiático queria saber mais sobre os ocidentais e os seus costumes).

Beijar Alfred era algo totalmente novo para ele. Não o poderia catalogar como irmão, inimigo, aliado ou amigo. Era outra coisa. Algo que ainda não tinha palavra para descrever. Arthur não sabia o que era, mas era algo importante.

Foi fascinante o modo que Alfred respondera quase de imediato, como se as palavras de negação que dissera momentos antes não tivessem qualquer sentido. Agora que tudo estava mais claro para Arthur, trocar um beijo com o americano não era complicado. Não havia medo ou confusão daquela vez, apenas um confronto ardente entre lábios quentes que se tornavam lentamente vermelhos pelo contacto desesperado.

_ Arthur - Suspirou Alfred contra a boca do outro, estremecendo e colando os dois corpos.

O inglês lançou um pequeno som admirado ao sentir o alto erecção do mais novo colado á sua virilha. Quando é que aquilo tinha aparecido?

A sua interrogação mental foi interrompida quando a língua de Alfred invadiu a sua boca e o seu traseiro foi apalpado por duas mãos grandes e firmes. Ouviu um grunhido satisfeito vindo de Alfred quando começou a mexer a língua contra a dele e inúmeros arrepios percorreram a sua espinha.

Não havia qualquer batalha de dominância, apenas toques apressados e profundos entre lábios, línguas e dentes. Arthur não se lembrava da última vez que beijara assim alguém, com tanto fervor e vontade, ou da última vez que alguém mostrara um desejo tão forte e quente pela sua pessoa. Soltou os seus lábios dos de Alfred com um som molhado e lançou um breve gemido de excitação. A sua língua então foi novamente capturada pela do americano e os beijos continuaram, sempre desesperados, como se os dois estivessem a tentar fundir completamente os lábios.

_ Eu não devia estar a fazer isto. - Arfou Alfred sem fôlego antes de lamber o lábio inferior de Arthur apenas para o fazer estremecer.

_ Não te vejo muito chateado por esse facto. - O britânico colou novamente a sua boca á dele, inebriado pela excitação que já não sentia á tanto tempo. Começou novamente a explorar o peito de Alfred, tacteando os músculos com curiosidade perversa enquanto lutava para respirar e beijar ao mesmo tempo.

Arrepiou-se todo quando sentiu os dedos ásperos de Alfred espreitarem para dentro da sua camisola. Sentiu a ponta dos dígitos acariciarem a sua pele, a desenharem pequenos padrões invisíveis pelo pouco espaço onde tocavam. Arthur fez um pequeno barulho de aprovação, arqueando levemente as costas como se estivesse a implorar silenciosamente para ser tocado com mais profundidade.

Os dedos do americano aventuraram-se para cima, percorrendo a linha da coluna de Arthur e expondo a pele raramente beijada pelo sol. O britânico gemeu baixinho ao notar que o toque de Alfred ainda queimava daquela maneira gentil e bastante agradável e os seus sentidos ficavam em alerta e sensíveis, tornando-o quase vulnerável perante o outro.

_ Tens... tens demasiada roupa. - Gaguejou Alfred ainda de boca colada á pele de Arthur enquanto brincava com o tecido da sua camisola.

Arthur afastou-se durante uns momentos, pestanejando. Então sorriu de forma travessa, um sorriso que provavelmente já não aparecia desde os seus tempos de Império e inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

_ Sabes, a roupa não sai sozinha. E que tal uma ajuda?

Teve que se conter para não alargar mais o seus sorriso, pois o olhar repleto de desejo e antecipação que Alfred lhe lançou mal disse aquelas palavras deixou-o extremamente satisfeito.

Ele tinha que admitir que toda aquela excitação e luxúria faziam-no sentir bastante bem. Os toques de Alfred faziam-no sentir-se sensual e o olhar que o americano lhe lançava dava-lhe uma noção de poder que á muito não sentia.

O poder de levar alguém á loucura com desejo. O poder de simplesmente ordenar e ter todos os momentos de prazer que queria e merecia.

Era uma sensação maravilhosa saber que tinha tanto poder sobre Alfred. E tudo o que tinha que fazer era pedir e tocar-lhe e o americano estaria a ferver por ele.

Apesar do olhar desejoso de Alfred, o mais novo não se mexera, parecendo mais interessado em olhar para Arthur com um ar atordoado. O britânico lançou um pequeno suspiro, sem parar de sorrir. Agarrou coragem por toda a resposta positiva que recebera até ali e saiu do colo de Alfred, que lhe lançou um olhar desagradado e confuso.

_ Se não me vais despir, dispo-me eu. - Disse ele com o rubor a colorir a sua face branca.

A maneira como retirou as roupas não foi sensual, pelo menos ele não achava que tivesse sido. Simplesmente se despiu, como fazia todos os dias. Até dobrou a roupa e colocou-a em cima da mesa (hei, ele poderia estar bastante excitado, mas aquelas peças de vestuário tinham dado bastante trabalho a engomar) bem direitinha a fim de não enrugar. Quando chegou aos boxers hesitou, corando mais, mas lá respirou fundo e retirou-os, colocando-os ao pé dos outros pedaços de tecido.

Agora nu e vermelho como um verdadeiro tomate maduro, Arthur virou-se novamente para Alfred, inconscientemente tapando a sua intimidade. Olhos azuis olhavam-no muito abertos, percorrendo cada pedacinho de pele pálida como se fosse a coisa mais deliciosa de todo o planeta. Arthur teve que lutar para não se encolher de vergonha e embaraço, afinal ele não era França, que não tinha complexos nenhuns em tirar a roupa e exibir o seu corpo peludo.

Respirou fundo e subiu novamente para o colo de Alfred, que continuava a olhá-lo de forma aparvalhada. Rodeando o pescoço do mais novo, Arthur inclinou a cabeça, fingindo um olhar confuso e magoado.

_ Não me vais tocar?

Quase de imediato as grandes mãos de Alfred estavam em todo o lado, sedentas pelo toque da pele suave do inglês. Arthur arquejou com um arrepio satisfeito quando um dos seus mamilos era deliciosamente torturado pelos dedos do americano. A outra mão explorava um canto da sua perna, massajando o espaço com gentileza. A boca de Alfred encontrou a pele alva do seu pescoço e Arthur estremeceu com a minúscula mordidela que recebeu.

Alfred traçou um trilho molhado com os lábios desde o pescoço do inglês e o seu peito. Beijou tudo o que encontrava naquele local, viajando de um lado para o outro com suavidade antes de parar no mamilo negligenciado. Arthur lançou um longo gemido de prazer, corando violentamente de seguida graças ao embaraço de fazer tal som. As suas mãos rodearam a nuca de Alfred e os seus dedos embrenharam-se nos cabelos claros do americano, massajando o escalope em forma de apreciação. Fechou os olhos com um suspiro, deixando o seu antigo colónia fazer o que quisesse com o seu corpo.

Deixou um som estrangulado escapar quando a grande mão rodeou o seu membro erecto, lançando uma onda de puro prazer percorrer o seu corpo. Ele não estava habituado a ser tocado por mãos tão ásperas, mas não podia dizer que era desagradável. Os dedos de Alfred tacteavam o seu sexo com uma experiência que Arthur não questionou ou condenou, simplesmente deixou-se levar e a sua cabeça caiu no ombro do americano enquanto o calor penetrante invadia o seu corpo e o deixava sem fôlego.

Numa tentativa de retribuir, Arthur levou as suas mãos até ao fecho das calças de Alfred, ainda sem levantar a cabeça e desapertou o botão, abrindo a braguilha logo de seguida. Com os dedos trémulos conseguiu baixar os boxers o suficiente para libertar a intimidade do mais novo. Esta ergueu-se orgulhosamente e Arthur sentiu-se ligeiramente intimidado.

O raio da coisa parecia estar a olhar para ele.

_Arg, estou a ser ridículo_, pensou ele com um rubor na face, _é um pénis, não olha para ninguém!_

Afastou os pensamentos inúteis e tocou levemente no membro de Alfred com o dedo, que deslizou por toda a superfície suave do falo.

Sentindo-se matreiro, Arthur decidiu torturá-lo com toques leves e gentis, subindo e descendo, com os dedos a serpentear com suavidade desde a base até á ponta, acabando por fazer pressão nesse ponto tão sensível. Alfred respirava com dificuldade e a sua mão parara os seus movimentos na intimidade de Arthur, que não estava minimamente preocupado. Nunca antes provocar outra pessoa daquela maneira o deixara tão satisfeito.

Subitamente tudo se moveu. Arthur lançou um som admirado quando Alfred se levantou de repente, levando-o com ele. As mãos do americano estavam postas no traseiro nu do inglês que rodeou a cintura do outro com as pernas, a fim de não cair.

_ O que é que se passa? - Perguntou de forma rouca, envolvendo pescoço de Alfred com os braços. Não estava admirado com o pouco esforço que o mais novo fazia para o transportar daquela forma. Afinal de contas o rapaz conseguia pegar num carro só com uma mão e caminhar vários quilómetros com o veículo atrás.

Alfred beijou-o de novo e desta vez foi doce e gentil.

_ Eu não quero fazer isto aqui.

Arthur não questionou mais, limitando-se a deixar ser transportado enquanto mordiscava o pescoço de Alfred com suavidade.

_ As tuas calças estão a cair. - Informou ele enquanto subiam as escadas.

_ Estou-me nas tintas.

E a sua boca foi novamente tomada pelos lábios exigentes de Alfred, que parecia não estar satisfeito só com aquela troca de beijos que deram na sala. Arthur não sabia muito bem como é que tinham entrado no quarto do americano e só se apercebeu que lá estavam quando foi gentilmente deitado na cama. Teve tempo de admirar o mais novo durante segundos antes de as suas bocas se colaram mais uma vez.

Entre beijos e carícias desesperadas, lá conseguiram libertar Alfred de toda a roupa. O vestuário foi atirado para o chão sem qualquer cuidado e, se não estivesse com a mente enevoada com luxúria, Arthur teria lamentado tal facto.

O corpo de Alfred era rijo contra o seu, musculado e trabalhado e a sensação era boa. O contraste entre os dois era notável, quase cómico, mas ambos ficavam fascinados ao ver como as cores das peles contrastavam quando as mãos bronzeadas de Alfred percorriam a pele leitosa do peito de Arthur, ou quando as pernas brancas do inglês se entrelaçavam com as do americano. A diferença de altura e massa corporal que era tão evidente naquele momento, porque Alfred era grande e forte e Arthur era baixo e magro, com um aspecto frágil que era totalmente enganador.

Arthur lançou um grunhido de descontentamento quando as bocas foram separadas e olhou com desagrado para Alfred, que suspirou pesadamente.

_ Tens a certeza que queres fazer isto?

_ Se não quisesse, não estava aqui nu, meu grande imbecil.

_ É claro, mas...

_ Olha - Interrompeu Arthur seriamente - Pára de ter dúvidas. Eu quero fazer isto e tenho confiança suficiente em ti para que sejas relativamente bom nisto. Se não fores e eu sair daqui insatisfeito, eu dou uma coça ao França até ele ficar todo negro. É sempre isso que faço quando tenho mau sexo mhhhh!

Foi calado com um beijo ardente que lhe arrancou de imediato o fôlego.

_ Falas demasiado. - Murmurou Alfred com mais uns pequenos beijos - E eu sou muito bom no que faço.

_ Serei eu o juiz disso.

Alfred olhou-o durante alguns momentos antes de se erguer, separando-se do inglês. Aproximou-se da mesinha de cabeceira e abriu a gaveta, tirando de lá um frasquinho de lubrificante e um preservativo. Ele parecia hesitante e indeciso, ali parado na berma da cama com os objectos na mão. Os seus olhos mostravam incredibilidade e o seu lábios inferior tremia.

_ Alfred? - Chamou Arthur com suavidade, ajoelhando-se.

_ Eu tive muitos sonhos como este. - Acabou por sussurrar - Como é que eu sei que isto é real?

O inglês franziu o sobrolho e apertou os lábios um contra o outro. Então levantou a mão e deu uma valente chapada nas costas do mais novo.

_ Au! Para que foi isso?

_ Para te provar que isto é real.

_ Isso doeu!

_ Então a minha missão está comprida. - Aproximou-se do americano e abraçou-o por trás, beijando o lugar agora avermelhado que ele tinha ferido tão rudemente - Acreditas ou não que isto é real?

_ Se eu disser que não, bates-me outra vez?

_ Possivelmente.

_ Então sim, acredito que isto é real.

_ Óptimo. - Arthur lançou-lhe um sorriso vitorioso e largou-o, não antes de lhe dar mais um beijo no ombro. Deitou-se de novo e obrigou Alfred a ir com ele, entrelaçando as suas pernas pálidas com as dele. Beijaram-se mais uma vez, grunhindo quando as suas intimidades tocaram uma na outra com gentileza.

Arthur sentiu nervosismo quando Alfred lhe abriu as pernas. Nunca nos seus demasiados séculos de vida ele tinha se entregado a alguém. Nem mesmo França, ao contrario do que o mundo acreditava. Em todas as vezes que ele e o seu rival fizeram sexo, tinha sido Francis quem "_apanhara_".

Bem, havia uma primeira vez para tudo. Era o pensamento que passava repetidamente na sua cabeça enquanto os seus olhos de jade observavam o americano que oleava os dedos lentamente. Arthur corou ligeiramente ao lembrar-se onde aqueles longos dedos iriam estar daí a alguns momentos.

Alfred colocou-se no meio das suas pernas e a sua mão limpa levantou um pouco as ancas do inglês. Arthur sentiu-se ficar mais vermelho com a vergonha de ser exposto de uma maneira que nunca tinha sido, mas conteve a necessidade de fechar as pernas. Os dedos oleosos do americano encontraram o meio das nádegas do antigo império e acariciaram gentilmente o orifício que aí se encontrava. Arthur estremeceu, decidindo que a sensação até era agradável.

_ Eu... eu se calhar vou magoar-te. - Murmurou Alfred lentamente - E eu sei que muitos homens não gostam disto. Eu sou um deles, tu também podes ser.

_ Não saberemos se gosto ou não se continuares a simplesmente olhar para mim. - Respondeu-lhe o inglês enquanto tentava esconder o seu nervosismo.

Lenta e meticulosamente um dedo penetrou-o, deslizando para dentro dele com moderada facilidade. Arthur franziu o sobrolho, fazendo uma careta de desconforto enquanto era atingido pela desconhecida sensação de ter algo que não pertencia ao seu corpo dentro de si. O dedo mexeu-se para a frente e para trás, cada vez mais depressa mas a sensação incómoda não terminou.

Quando o segundo entrou, uma pontada de dor percorreu-lhe a espinha e ele soltou um pequeno grunhido.

_ Queres parar?

_ Por amor de Deus, Alfred. Já fui torturado milhares de vezes e nem sequer traumatizado fiquei. Acho que não é assim tão grave ter dois dedos enfiados no cu.

_ ... És tão pouco romântico.

Os dois dedos que estavam dentro dele separaram-se e juntaram-se alternadamente ele prendeu a respiração. Era estranho e desconfortável, a dor nem era assim nada atordoante, mas a sensação... nada boa. Então, instintivamente para não perder a excitação, levou a mão ao seu membro para se dar um pouco de prazer. Um suspiro tremido escapou pelos seus lábios quando os seus dedos rodearam o seu sexo e se começaram a mexer lentamente sobre a sua pele sensível. Agora era tudo muito mais agradável pois as sensações quentes e doces que a sua mão provocava distraiam-no do desconforto dos dedos que se mexiam dentro dele.

Alfred não comentou nada sobre o seu acto nem o travou de se dar algum prazer. Até parecia que compreendia. Com um suspiro, o americano beijou-lhe a virilha em forma de pedir desculpa e os seus dois dedos penetraram mais fundo.

_ Que o _Flying Mint Bunny_ seja louvado! - Exclamou Arthur em estado de choque, parando a sua mão e estremecendo violentamente.

Ele sabia que o estímulo da prostata poderia dar imenso prazer, afinal de contas ele já dormira com homens e sabia como é que a coisa funcionava. Apenas desconhecia a sensação de tocado em tal sitio. Agora que os dedos de Alfred estavam lá, Arthur tinha a certeza que nunca antes em toda a sua vida tinha sentido algo tão bom.

Alfred parecia ter ficado um pouco atordoado com a reacção do inglês, ou então tinha sido a frase exclamara que o surpreendera. Só quando Arthur lhe deu uma canelada no braço é que ele voltou a tomar atenção onde estava e moveu novamente os dedos, acertando mais uma vez naquele ponto que deixaria Arthur a tremer em êxtase.

E foi isso mesmo que Arthur fez; tremeu em êxtase. E gemeu também. A cada batida que os dedos provocavam, uma faísca forte de prazer atravessava-o. Nem sequer se importou com a dor aguda que apareceu quando Alfred inseriu o terceiro dedo, porque naquele momento ele estava no céu.

Sentiu os lábios de Alfred no seu rosto enquanto os dedos investiam mais uma vez para aquele sitio. As suas costas arquearam e ele abriu mais as pernas, de forma a dar melhor acesso ao outro. Se Arthur morresse naquele momento, seria uma morte um pouco ridícula, mas pelo menos ele morreria bastante satisfeito.

O inglês lançou uma cascata de palavrões e insultos quando Alfred retirou os dedos, deixando-o vazio e sem aquela fonte de prazer que ele estava a apreciar tanto.

_ Shhh. - Fez o americano suavemente antes de o beijar com ternura. Arthur retribuiu, colando o seu corpo ao dele. Sabia bem o que vinha a seguir e, sinceramente, estava bem preparado agora que já sabia mais ou menos que sensação iria sentir.

Aprofundaram o beijo e Arthur rodeou o pescoço de Alfred com os braços, acariciando os cabelos claros com os seus dedos. As suas línguas dançaram uma com a outra novamente e os lábios mexiam-se suavemente uns contra os outros.

Alfred começou a mexer-se de forma estranha e o inglês ouviu o som de um papel a ser cortado. Sem olhar, adivinhou que o americano estava a colocar o preservativo.

Quando sentiu a ponta do membro excitado de Alfred tocar no seu orifício, Arthur lançou um pequeno som de apreciação, a sua pele naquele local estava agora particularmente sensível e o mero toque do sexo quente do mais novo dava-lhe leves arrepios de prazer. Lambeu os lábios num gesto de antecipação. Ele queria saber como seria ter o americano dentro dele, queria saber como seria ser um só com Alfred.

Eram pensamentos românticos que nunca tinham passado pela sua cabeça antes e ele sem duvida não sabia porque é que os estava a ter agora.

Minutos passaram e Alfred não fazia mais nada a não ser beijá-lo. O seu membro estava lá em baixo pronto a penetrar a qualquer momento, mas o seu dono não se mexia.

Arthur quebrou o beijo e franziu o sobrolho, confuso.

_ O que foi?

Alfred suspirou e colocou a sua cabeça em cima do peito de Arthur, beijando-o naquele local.

_ Eu esperei durante tantos anos por este momento. Acho que... acho que tenho medo.

_ Não tenhas. Vais ver que tudo vai correr bem - Murmurou Arthur gentilmente ainda a acariciar-lhe o cabelo.

Alfred ergueu a cabeça e olhou para ele. Naqueles olhos azuis estava reflectido todo o desejo e paixão que ardiam dentro do americano. Arthur sorriu-lhe para lhe dar certezas e tocou-lhe na face com as pontas dos dedos.

_ Tu és a coisa mais adorável de todo o mundo. - Disse-lhe Alfred lançando-lhe o primeiro verdadeiro sorriso desde que Arthur ali estivera.

O inglês abriu a boca para lhe dizer que não ele não era a coisa mais adorável de todo o mundo, muito obrigado! Mas nada conseguiu dizer, pois no momento seguinte estava a ser lentamente penetrado por Alfred, que tinha agora sustido a sua respiração. Arthur deixou a boca aberta, mas o ar escapou-lhe enquanto era atingido pela sensação mais intensa que alguma vez sentira. Era como se a dor e o prazer se juntassem numa ardente espiral que o deixava sem fôlego e com todos os seus sentidos em alerta. Ele só via Alfred, só cheirava Alfred, só ouvia Alfred, só saboreava Alfred e só sentia Alfred, que agora estava completamente enterrado dentro de si, completando-o numa maneira que Arthur nunca pensara ser possível.

Ficaram os dois ali durante muito tempo nos braços um do outro, sem se moverem e sem falarem. Estava tudo silencioso a parte da respiração acelerada de Alfred, que abraçara Arthur com tanta força que o inglês mal conseguia respirar. O americano era tão quente... Arthur nunca se tinha apercebido disso.

Quando Alfred se começou a mexer, grunhiram os dois com a doçura que sentiram com cada movimento. O mais novo investia lentamente, o lubrificante da preparação momentos antes e o próprio preservativo escorregadio tornava o deslizar mais fácil e praticamente indolor para Arthur, que já começava a arfar com o turbilhão de sensações que o atingia. Era bom, mas não excelente, o inglês só queria que Alfred atingisse aquele ponto que o levara á loucura.

Alfred levantou-lhe as pernas até o joelhos de Arthur tocarem no seu peito. Olhos de jade, enevoados pelo prazer, brilharam com desagrado ao estar numa posição tão desconfortável; ele estava praticamente todo aberto. Mas Alfred não viu o olhar do inglês, não o viu ou então ignorou-o. Manteve-o posicionado daquela maneira e continuou a mover-se, lançando sempre escapar pequenos gemidos.

_ Alfred... ah! Isto é desconfortável! - Queixou-se Arthur após algum tempo, quando as suas pernas começaram a ficar dormentes.

_ D-desculpa. Perdoa-me... perdoa-me.

Alfred deixou as pernas brancas de Arthur caíram e colocou as mãos nas costas do mais velho, erguendo-o facilmente. O inglês viu-se sentado ao colo do americano, que estava agora de joelhos. Rodeou o pescoço do mais novo para se apoiar e beijou-o com paixão. No ardente calor do seu beijo, ambos fecharam os olhos e deixaram todos os outros sentidos a trabalhar. As grandes mãos de Alfred cobriram as suas nádegas e levantaram-no gentilmente, apenas para o deixar cair novamente.

_ Santo _Unicórnio_!

Havia algo mais atordoante do que ter a prostata estimulada pelo membro de Alfred? Se havia, Arthur não sabia o que era, porque naquele momento ele estava nas nuvens. Quando Alfred repetiu o gesto com a mesma lentidão o inglês atirou a cabeça para trás com um longo e rouco gemido. Aquilo tinha de ser a melhor coisa do mundo. Arthur tinha que estar morto, porque não havia nada no mundo dos mortais que se comparava com aquilo!

As investidas de Alfred tornaram-se mais rápidas e desesperadas, e Arthur não podia fazer mais nada a não ser gemer e cavalgar o americano com o mesmo entusiasmo. O seu corpo balouçava para cima e para baixo de uma forma frenética e os seus gemidos ficavam mais altos, quase gritos de puro êxtase. As suas unhas eram curtas, mas de alguma forma conseguiam arranhar as costas de Alfred até a sua pele morena ficar com diversas marcas avermelhadas. Tentava de vez em quando beijar o outro louro, mas os seus lábios caiam sempre na bochecha ou no nariz, graças aos violentos movimentos a que o seu corpo estava submetido.

Algo molhado caiu no seu peito. Arthur esforçou a sua mente desfocada para se concentrar no que se passava e franziu o sobrolho.

Alfred estava a chorar.

O coração de Arthur quase parou com a visão daquelas lágrimas brilhantes que escorriam pelo rosto suado do americano. Forçou-se a abrandar o ritmo até ambos pararem, com Alfred ainda completamente dentro de Arthur e este ainda sentado no colo do mais novo.

As mãos de Arthur tocaram na face do seu antigo colónia, limpando as lágrimas com gentileza. Beijou docemente os lábios gretados do americano e afagou-lhe os cabelos agora húmidos pelo suor.

_ Está tudo bem. - Sussurrou com doçura - Está tudo bem.

Alfred abraçou-o fortemente e enterrou a cabeça no seu ombro, abafando os seus soluços chorosos.

_ A-Alfred, vá lá não é preciso estares assim!

_ Arthur... Arthur - Sussurrou Alfred contra o seu cabelo - E-eu... eu estou a sonhar outra vez, não estou? Tu não podes estar aqui. - Apertou Arthur mais para o seu corpo - Isto é demasiado bom, demasiado perfeito. Não pode ser real... n-não pode.

_ Alfred...

_ Eu esperei tanto tempo para te ter.

_ Pois esperaste. E agora eu estou aqui.

_ E-Estás. Estás aqui e... e...

_ E sou teu.

_ Meu? - O olhos brilhante e húmidos de Alfred esbugalharam-se durante alguns segundos - Tu és meu.

_ Sim, sou whaah!

Arthur viu-se novamente deitado na cama com Alfred em cima dele. Pestanejou, confuso pela súbita mudança de posição até que os lábios de Alfred tomaram os seus com uma paixão que queimava. As ancas do americano moveram-se para trás para depois voltarem ao sitio onde estavam. Arthur arqueou as costas e soltou um pequeno grito.

Estava no céu mais uma vez.

Fechou os olhos fortemente enquanto Alfred o possuía com uma rapidez que não poderia ser humana. Os sons embaraçosos escapavam da sua boca sem que ele os conseguisse conter enquanto aquelas ondas de êxtase puro percorriam o seu corpo. Alfred grunhia ao seu ouvido enquanto dava alternadas mordidelas no seu pescoço. A sua respiração estava acelerada, ofegante, mas o seu som desesperado parecia longe para Arthur, cuja mente enevoava mais uma vez com todas as sensações doces com que era atingido.

_ És meu. - Arfava Alfred enquanto investia fortemente e Arthur gemia alguma coisa sem significado em resposta.

Arthur não tinha bem a certeza de quanto tempo eles tinham passado ali em cima dos lençóis, naquela dança animalesca e erótica, com beijos, toques, gemidos e movimentos perversos, mas quando atingiu o pique, viu o mundo desaparecer á frente dos seus olhos enquanto se derramava em cima da sua barriga. Talvez ele tenha gritado no seu orgasmo, talvez não tenha. Não importava. Nada importava a não ser aquele calor quase doloroso que percorria todo o seu ser e o deixava completamente perdido.

Algures na sua mente desfocada ouviu um gemido alto e longo, mas este parecia tão longe, tão longe...

O mundo parou então e Arthur tentou manter-se acordado, a sério que tentou, mas não conseguiu. Automaticamente os seus olhos fecharam-se e o seu corpo relaxado cedeu ao sono.

Mas sorriu sem dar conta quando uns lábios quentes tocaram na sua testa.

* * *

><p>E pronto. O próximo capitulo será uma espécie de epilogo, ou coisa parecida.<p>

Urg... esta foi a mais longa cena erótica que alguma vez escrevi.

Tentei fazer com que o Arthur fosse um Uke que aje de forma relativamente normal para um homem e não um Uke que age como uma menina. Vamos ser sinceros, metade das pessoas que escrevem US/UK fazem com que o Artie-kins pareça uma menina com pénis. No, thank you. Eu gosto dos meus Ukes com alguma virilidade dentro deles, muito obrigado. (Yesh, o Artie é o meu Uke favorito)

E não, não gosto de UK/US. Talvez seja porque eu prefiro ver o meu Uke favorito a ser... Uke. E eu simplesmente não consigo ver o Alfred a ser Uke. Nem com o Rússia. (Não, eu não aprecio muito América/Rússia, mas sempre que penso nisso, Rússia é o Uke e não, ele também não age como uma menina com pénis)

Porque é que eu estou a dizer isto tudo? Não faço ideia, mas talvez quero que os leitores que seguem esta história saibam que eu nunca vou escrever um UK/US e se alguma vez mencionar um relacionamento passado entre América e Rússia, então América era o Seme da coisa.

Foram avisados *3*

Agora, para agradecer a todas as adoráveis senhoras que me mandaram reviews!

**Kimonohi Tsuki**: Eu adoro reviews enormes. Não tenhas problemas com isso. Estou muito contente que tenhas gostado assim tanto da minha história :) espero que este capitulo não te tenha desiludido. Quanto ao meu mail, posso enviar-to por mensagem privada, mas tenho que te avisar já que não estou online muitas vezes e como os horários dos nossos países são diferentes, não sei quando teremos tempo para falar, mas tenho a certeza que cá nos arranjamos. 8D Muito obrigado pela review.

**Mary-neechan**: *Entrega um copo de água com muito atraso* Espero que o meu pobre Lemon tão te tenha feito nada de mal XD Se alguma vez fizeres um doujinshi inspirado neste pobre pedaço de literatura e não me importo que não fique totalmente igual XD Eu própria tenho algum talento para desenho e se fosse pegar num texto de outra pessoa para fazer uma banda desenhada também não iria ficar totalmente igual. Deve ser como os filmes que são baseados em livros. XD Muito obrigado pela review!

**bia-douwata-13**: No more pain for little Alfred. XD Espero que não te tenha desiludido e muito obrigado pela review!

**isabellewaylan**d: Aw, não é preciso implorar XD Já cá está! Fico honrada por teres gostado da minha fic, mesmo sendo ela escrita em português europeu :) quase me faz sentir especial *3*. Ah, a melhor fic UK/US que já viste? Bem, é mais US/UK e sem duvida que existem por aí fics que, ao meu ver, são muito melhores que a minha (American dreams in a English village, por exemplo) mas fico contente por achares isso 8D Muito obrigado pela review!

e claro tenho que agradecer á atenciosa **shanerose**!

**shanerose**: Love, fico contente por teres gostado do segundo capitulo :) quanto aos erros gramaticais XD esses animam a minha vida 8D Estão lá sempre, são como uns stalkers. Ignora-os XD Eu já conhecia a tua fic! Tens um inglês muito bom! Quem me dera escrever um inglês tão bom como o teu! (Estás a ver os erros gramaticais que viste no segundo capitulo? Pois bem, em inglês seria três vezes pior.) Muito obrigado pela tua mensagem! Espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo (e se encontrares erros gramaticais... deixa-os estar, sou demasiado priguiçosa para os corrigir) p.s: Não sou propriamente novata aqui no fanfiction, minha cara veterana XD já cá estou há dois aninhos!

muito obrigado mais uma vez a todas!

Bjs,

Evil.


	4. Parte 4

Parte 4

Pela primeira vez em séculos, os seus sonhos não estiveram repletos de erotismo. Não houve beijos e toques imaginários. Não houve desejos de algo que não poderia ter. A sua noite foi calma e a sua mente foi invadida por paisagens belas de locais onde ele estivera e contemplara, deixando-o satisfeito e refrescando o seu cérebro.

Alfred acordou lentamente, mas não abriu os olhos, como se quisesse prolongar aquela aura de tranquilidade que o envolvia. Ele sentia-se bem naquela manhã, muito bem. O seu corpo estava completamente relaxado e a sua mente vazia de pensamentos negros e repletos de pecado.

Era estranho estar assim tão relaxado. Estava tudo tão quente e fofo e os seus lençóis tinham sido sempre assim tão macios? Que estranho, nunca reparara nisso. Eram mesmo suaves e sinceramente nunca tinha notado que a sua almofada era tão confortável e fofinha. Suspirou, satisfeito.

Há tanto tempo que nunca nada estivera tão sublime e perfeito.

Excepto aquele barulho esquisito que suava atrás dele. Parecia algo entre um ronronar suave e um grunhido baixo. O que quer que fosse estava a estragar a sua momentânea perfeita existência.

Abriu os olhos e respirou fundo, resmungando para si mesmo enquanto se virava para ver o que o incomodava.

E petrificou.

Pois Arthur Kirkland estava ali ao seu lado a dormir profundamente enquanto ressonava daquela forma tão estranha. Alfred sentou-se rapidamente, em pânico. Com o movimento, os lençóis acompanharam-no, revelado a nudez em que os dois se apresentavam.

_Merda._

_Merda..._

_Merda, merda, merda!_

Ele tinha feito sexo com Arthur! Agora lembrava-se de tudo! Eles estavam na sala, a conversar sobre a vida e depois Alfred revelou o seu sofrimento, Arthur saltou-lhe para o colo, todo bonito e sedutor e... e...

_ Raios, porquê? - Fez ele em desespero, deitando-se outra vez. Deitou uma olhadela a Arthur para ver se este tinha acordado mas um inglês simplesmente lançara mais um ronco e virara-se para o outro lado.

Alfred olhou para o tecto com um longo e doloroso suspiro.

Tinha sido perfeito, cada pedaço, até as partes menos convenientes para uma sessão de sexo. Alfred nunca esperara que Arthur agisse daquela forma na cama, tão ardente e apaixonado. Desde que o inglês se sentara no seu colo, Alfred soubera que teria poucas hipóteses, mas depois daqueles toques e daqueles beijos, toda a sua resistência tinha ido porta fora.

E céus se não tinha sido o melhor sexo da sua vida. Talvez não tenha sido o mais picante, ou o que durara mais, mas só o facto de ser Arthur quem o abraçara, quem o beijara, quem o acariciara, raios só o facto de ser Arthur melhorava tudo! Mesmo se o inglês, por alguma razão, simplesmente tivesse ficado quieto como um _pedregulho_ e ser tão excitante como uma casca de amendoim, Alfred ainda acharia que tinha sido o melhor sexo da sua vida.

Fechou os olhos enquanto se lembrava daquele prazer intenso que sentira enquanto estivara com Arthur, dentro de Arthur e o quão perdido ele estivera, porque o inglês era como uma droga. Uma doce e deliciosa droga que lhe queimava o sangue e punha a sua cabeça à roda e Alfred nunca atingira um êxtase tão grandioso como aquele que sentira na noite anterior.

Praguejou de repente quando sentiu aquela tão familiar sensação quente na sua intimidade e levantou um bocado os lençóis, lançando um olhar desagradado ao seu sexo.

_ Não. Para baixo, rapaz, agora não é a melhor altura. - Ralhou ele severamente, sentindo-se ridículo por estar a falar para o seu pénis.

O quê? Ele pensava que por ter feito sexo com Arthur uma vez o seu desejo pelo britânico iria passar? Ah! Que cómico!

Agora ele sabia como era, e agora ele queria mais.

Sinceramente, poderia ele ser mais nojento?

Colocou as mãos no rosto e respirou fundo enquanto tentava esquecer os gemidos que ouvira encostados ao seu ouvido na noite anterior.

O que iria Arthur dizer quando acordasse e visse que estava nu na mesma cama que Alfred? Iria ficar assustado? Iria ralhar e gritar, como fazia quando alguém agia de forma desagradável para a sua pessoa? Iria levantar-se em silêncio e fingir que tudo o que se passara entre os dois nunca tinha acontecido? Iria lançar-lhe um sorriso cruel e insultá-lo de maneira a despedaçar-lhe o coração? Iria soltar um berro e dar-lhe um valente murro no meio da cara? Iria correr mesmo nu para longe e nunca mais querer vê-lo na vida? Iria começar a chorar? Iria entrar em pânico? Iria rir-se á gargalhada?

Alfred mordeu o lábio nervosamente e fitou Arthur mais uma vez, que agora estava deitado de costas viradas para o americano. O cobertor provavelmente tinha escorregado para baixo com os movimentos bruscos que o mais novo dos dois fizera ao acordar e agora a pele branca do inglês mostrava-se em todo o comprimento até á cintura, onde o longo rectângulo de tecido já o cobria. O raio solar que penetrava as cortinas vermelhas acarinhava o corpo despido de Arthur, tornando-o quente e com um brilho que parecia encontrar-se entre o ouro e a prata.

A mão de Alfred ergueu-se instintivamente para tocar nas costas brancas do mais velho. Sem se conter e quase hipnotizado pela superfície leitosa, o americano percorreu levemente a espinha de Arthur com as pontas dos dedos, acariciando levemente as cicatrizes que marcavam o corpo do outro.

Arthur não era perfeito. Nem em aspectos físicos ou mesmo de personalidade. Mas de cada vez que Alfred lhe punha a vista em cima não podia deixar de pensar que o inglês era a coisa mais bela de todo o planeta. Tudo nele era para ser desejado, mesmo os aspectos mais desagradáveis. Ninguém poderia desejar Arthur sem adorar aquelas duas sobrancelhas enormes que ocupavam quase um meio da testa do inglês. Ninguém poderia desejar Arthur sem adorar a forma como os seus dentes da frente eram ligeiramente maiores que o normal, ou a maneira de como a cana do seu nariz era torta depois de o ter sido partido tantas vezes ao longo dos séculos. Ninguém poderia desejar Arthur sem adorar aqueles enormes olhos verdes, que pareciam ser talvez demasiado grandes para o seu rosto redondo. Ninguém poderia desejar Arthur sem adorar o seu cabelo rebelde e indomável, tão dourado e suave, que parecia reflectir toda a luz clara do sol.

Arthur era todo desejável, desde ao seu feitio complexo ás suas cicatrizes de guerras e batalhas. Todo aquele corpo esguio, pálido e suave transpirava uma sensualidade que levava Alfred á loucura e secava a sua boca com luxúria.

Os seus dedos traçaram as pequenas curvas que sobressaíam na pele do inglês, no local da coluna. Iam descendo e descendo, até chegarem, tão matreiras, ao local que já era coberto pelo tecido. A sua boca ficou com demasiada saliva quando a sua mão afastou gentilmente o cobertor, revelando o traseiro nu de Arthur.

Um minúsculo rubor cobriu a face de Alfred enquanto ele olhava fixamente para aquele particular local da anatomia do representante do Reino Unido. E o homem ainda dizia que não era atraente. Com um rabo daqueles Arthur poderia seduzir metade do planeta. Era tão redondo, firme e pálido.

Os seus dedos voltaram a descer e Alfred acabou por deixar a sua mão cair suavemente em cima de uma nádega branca e macia.

Um pé surgiu subitamente, acertando-lhe no meio das pernas, mesmo no local que era sagrado. Alfred lançou um som estrangulado que parecia um misto entre um ganido de cão e um roncar de um porco antes de se enrolar todo com as mãos a cobrirem-lhe a parte ferida.

_ Oh meu Deus! Desculpa! Desculpa! - Surgiu a voz de Arthur algures lá em cima - Estás bem?

_ Pareço que estou bem? - Gemeu Alfred dolorosamente.

_ Desculpa! É um reflexo! É que França já anda por aí há tanto tempo a entrar na minha cama quando eu estou a dormir, que o meu corpo agora reage desta maneira quando alguém me toca no rabo quando não estou consciente.

Alfred arfou, sentindo a dor passar lentamente. Endireitou-se com dificuldade, lançando um olhar traído a Arthur, que lhe sorriu como quem pede desculpa.

_ Tu acertaste-me nas bolas!

_ Já disse que era um reflexo, não consigo controlar o meu corpo enquanto durmo, está bem? Além disso a culpa é tua. Se não tivesses tocado no meu rabo, eu não te teria batido. - Arthur mostrou-se desagradado - Tarado, a apalpar as pessoas enquanto dormem. Ao menos espera até elas estarem acordadas, não? - Acabou ele a frase com um sorriso matreiro.

Alfred pestanejou várias vezes, admirado. Observou com atenção o rosto de Arthur, em busca de medo, repulsa ou raiva. Mas o inglês parecia estar tão relaxado e satisfeito que até parecia outro homem. O seu rosto pálido ainda mostrava algum sono e a forma de como o seu cabelo ainda era mais despenteado que o usual era adorável.

_ Tu... - Começou Alfred com o sobrolho franzido, não sabendo bem por onde começar - Tu... eu...? Porque é que estás a agir dessa forma!

_ Qual forma? - Perguntou Arthur com uma expressão confusa.

_ Tão... tão relaxado! Porque é que estás tão relaxado!

_ Não devia?

_ Não! Não devias! Raios, Arthur nós fizemos sexo!

_ Eu sei, Alfred. Não tenho amnésia. - Soltou o inglês secamente - Sinceramente, rapaz, não estou a ver qual é o teu problema.

_ O meu problema? Arthur! Nós fizemos sexo! Sexo! Eu... eu prometi a mim mesmo que nunca faria isso contigo! Mas agora magoei-te e aproveitei-me de ti e da tua fraqueza!

Arthur ficou a olhar para ele com uma expressão ligeiramente aparvalhada. Depois ergueu uma sobrancelha escura e um sorriso travesso apareceu-lhe nos lábios.

_ Tu aproveitaste-te de mim? Essa é boa. Alfred podes ter a certeza que se eu não quisesse fazer sexo contigo, não o tinha feito. E qual fraqueza? Se bem me lembro, eu tive maior parte do controlo ontem. Se existe aqui alguém que se aproveitou de alguma fraqueza, então esse alguém fui eu.

_ M-mas... eu devia... tu não... tu !

_ Hei, hei, hei! - Fez Arthur num to suave, colocando as mãos nos ombros largos do outro - Acalma-te, sim? Eu sem muito bem que estava a fazer, afinal já sou um menino crescido. Já sei tomar conta de mim mesmo e de escolher os meus parceiros sexuais. O que é que pensavas que eu ia fazer quando acorda-se? Gritar "_violação_", correr pela rua todo nu e depois os teus vizinhos chamavam a polícia e eu ara preso por atentado ao pudor?

_ Bem... algo do género... excepto a parte da policia... e de correr nu.

_ Isso é estúpido, Alfred. Eu estava consciente no que fazia ontem á noite. Não estava bêbedo e tenho a certeza que não estava drogado. E não sei se sabes, mas já fiz sexo antes e não gritei "violação" no dia seguinte. Porque é que desta vez deveria ser diferente?

_ Porque... não sei. Eu... eu realmente não sei. Já não sei nada.

_ Ugh, e ainda dizem que eu sou problemático. Alfred... - O inglês levantou as mãos dos ombros do outro e colocou-as no rosto do americano - Tu és importante para mim, ainda que ás vezes me apeteça bater-te tanto que ficas com os ossos todos partidos, continuas a ser importante. Eu quis fazer sexo contigo, não fui obrigado e tu não me magoaste. - Lançou-lhe um sorriso calmo e doce - Agora pára de ser _drama queen_ e vai-me fazer o pequeno-almoço.

_ O-o quê?

_ Fodeste-me literalmente ontem á noite. O mínimo que agora podes fazer é trazer-me o pequeno almoço á cama. - Arthur afastou-se do seu antigo colónia e ajeitou a suas almofadas, sentando-se de seguida confortavelmente - Quero algo quente, especialmente com chocolate, por favor.

Alfred olhou para ele de boca aberta e olhos esbugalhados. O seu rosto mostrava uma incredulidade incrível, como se ele ainda não tivesse a certeza de que aquele momento estava a decorrer na realidade ou se era um simples fruto da sua imaginação.

_ Hoje, Alfred. Não sou um homem paciente.

_ E-eu não percebo... o que foi aquilo ontem á noite?

_ Foi o que quiseres. - Respondeu o mais velho com um sorriso - Se quiseres, foi uma coisa de uma só noite. Eu vou-me embora e não falemos mais disso. Mas se preferires então poderemos fazê-lo mais vezes. Agora queria o meu pequeno-almoço, se não te importas.

_ Mais? Tu não te importas de fazer sexo comigo outra vez? - Perguntou o americano enquanto ignorava o ultimo pedido que Arthur lhe fizera.

_ A julgar pela demonstração de ontem, não, não me importo nadinha. Podemos ser amigos coloridos, ou lá como é que se chama. Tu sabes, podemos fazer sexo sempre que quizeres, a onde quiseres... excepto em publico, eu não gosto de plateia.

Alfred foi tentado a atirar a sua cabeça para a parede e bater umas quantas vezes com ela para ver se não estava a sonhar.

Arthur Kirkland estava a convidá-lo para ser seu amigo colorido como quem convida outra pessoa para beber um chá.

_ Tu... tu não te importas?

_ Importar-me? Alfred sabes há quanto tempo é que eu não tenho sexo? - Alfred abanou a cabeça - Antes da noite passada não tinha tido sexo desde a primeira guerra mundial. Já passou algum tempo, como podes constatar. Tu não pareces ter muitos problemas em dormir comigo, e já era tempo de eu ter alguma excitação na minha vida. - Inclinou a cabeça para o lado - A não ser que não queiras.

_ Eu... - Hesitou Alfred num fio de voz - Eu não sei. Isto 'tá a acontecer tão rápido. Estou tão confuso... - Suspirou pesadamente, olhando para as mãos durante um bocado - Mas...se fizermos isto, não podes dormir com mais ninguém durante o processo. - Murmurou baixinho, brincando com o tecido do cobertor com a ponta dos dedos.

_ Está bem.

_ E não podes usar chicotes, se forem algemas eu não me importo, mas não chicotes. Tenho más experiencias com esses.

_ ... Tudo bem, acho eu.

_ E eu não gosto de levar no cu.

_ Continuas tão romântico como sempre. - Comentou Arthur com o sarcasmo a impregnar a frase.

_ Oh, está calado. És tão romântico como eu. Onde é que eu estava...? Ah! Sim! Eu não gosto de levar no cu. Acredita, já experimentei com várias pessoas e muitas delas já tinham bastante experiencia, mas eu não gostei, não sei porquê, não atinjo o orgasmo nem gosto da sensação.

Arthur coçou o queixo enquanto fazia um ar pensativo, franzindo as sobrancelhas escuras e torcendo ligeiramente o nariz.

_ Acho que não me importo... Mas tens de ter em mente que isso é novo para mim, então vais ter que me compensar de outras maneiras. Vais ter que fazer a que chamei agora mesmo de _B&B_.

_ _B&B_?

_ _Blowjobs & Breakfast_. E quero o meu segundo _B_ sempre na cama, se faz favor. Tem de ter chá e alguma coisa com chocolate. - Arthur ajeitou-se nas suas almofadas - Então? Porque é que não estás a preparar a minha refeição matinal?

Alfred não respondeu. Durante algum tempo ficou simplesmente a olhar para Arthur, mas depois moveu-se com suavidade, inclinando-se para a frente, colando a sua boca com a do inglês, num beijo que selava o acordo.

Arthur retribuiu o gesto com vontade, acariciando levemente os ombros do mais novo. A mão grande do americano ergueu-se e tocou-lhe na face com gentileza enquanto os lábios se mexiam mais depressa e com mais paixão.

Quando a língua de Arthur invadiu a sua boca, Alfred puxou o corpo do mais velho contra o dele, estremecendo de satisfação ao sentir aquela pele leitosa contra a sua. Tudo era perfeito, tudo. O sabor do britânico intoxicava-o com luxúria e ele queria mais, provar tudo, tocar em todo lado, conhecer Arthur e o seu corpo como conhecia a palma da sua mão. Traçou um trilho curioso pelas costas do outro, passando levemente os dedos pela superfície pálida e a sua boca começou a vaguear pelo rosto, pescoço, peito.

Tinha desejado Arthur durante tantos anos e agora ele estava ali, realmente ali, pronto a entregar-se tal como tinha feito na noite anterior. Décadas e décadas de tortura ardente e silenciosa, que o fez sofrer de uma forma tão cruel e naquele momento ela terminava. Séculos a sentir um amor que sempre lhe parecera negro e impossível, mas agora já havia uma luz de esperança na sua escuridão.

_ Se eu soubesse que eras tão fácil já tinha feito isto há mais tempo. - Murmurou Alfred contra o mamilo de Arthur, cujas mãos acarinhavam os cabelos claros do mais novo.

_ Oh, acredita em mim quando eu te digo que isso seria uma má ideia. Eu andei com um humor terrível nos últimos séculos. - Respondeu Arthur antes de lançar um minúsculo gemido quando o americano roçou levemente os dentes contra a sua pele - Provavelmente mandava-te um míssil russo pelo cu a cima.

Alfred lançou-lhe um olhar desagradado.

_ Porquê um míssil russo?

_ Não gostas? E eu aqui a pensar que o teu país favorito era a Rússia. - Disse o britânico num tom trocista.

_ Nem em sonhos.

_ Mas vocês ficam tão fofos juntos.

_ Vamos parar de falar em blasfémias autênticas, sim? - Alfred ergueu-se sobre Arthur que se ria baixinho. Ao ver a cara de irritação do americano, o mais velho dos dois suprimiu o riso e deu-lhe um beijinho de consolação. Alfred lançou-lhe um sorriso - Agora somos _Fuck Buddies_. O Rússia não tem nada a meter o bedelho por estas andanças. E há-d' ele que meta ou eu juro que vou...!

_ Fazer algo que provavelmente vai provocar a terceira guerra mundial. Sim, eu sei. Mas controla-te, rapaz, o mundo já está demasiado merdoso sem termos andar por aí a dar chapadas uns aos outros. - Sorriu levemente - Agora toca-me, meu grande idiota.

_ És tão exigente.

_ Quem é que vai ser fodido aqui?

_ E pouco romântico.

_ Não podes falar muito. E eu ainda quero um pequeno-almoço.

_ Isso vai ter que esperar.

Alfred calou o som de lamento que Arthur lançou com um beijo profundo. O sangue dele já fervia com desejo e o seu membro latejava com a necessidade de possuir o corpo pálido que se encontrava debaixo de si. As suas mãos percorreram cada pedaço da pele leitosa, explorando e explorando enquanto os seus lábios se ocupavam a saborear o inglês com fervor.

Quando penetrou Arthur novamente, Alfred não sabia se estava em casa, no paraíso, no inferno ou perdido numa galáxia distante. O prazer era intoxicante, tal como tudo naquele homem que o abraçava e acariciava enquanto gemia coisas sem significado ao seu ouvido, arqueando as costas quando Alfred atingia a sua próstata.

Estiveram entrelaçados nos braços de um do outro até o sol se erguer completamente no céu, marcando o meio-dia. Alfred investia, Arthur acompanhava, mãos tacteavam lugares sensíveis e lábios encontravam-se e abafavam sons que só demonstravam um prazer quente e um desejo insaciável.

Alfred gemeu tão alto que poderia ter sido um grito quando atingiu o orgasmo. Todo o seu ser estremeceu e ele enterrou o rosto no pescoço de Arthur, que ainda estava atordoado pelo seu próprio êxtase, enquanto continuava a investir lentamente para dentro do corpo do inglês, prolongando aquela sensação doce que percorria o seu corpo.

E ficaram ali, abraçados, sem falar ou comunicar de qualquer forma, simplesmente em silencio enquanto os dedos finos de Arthur acariciavam os cabelos claros de Alfred e este beijava casualmente o ombro do inglês, sentindo-se completamente relaxando pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida.

* * *

><p>_ Estava tão distraído que me esqueci que hoje é o teu aniversário. - Disse Arthur enquanto olhava para a janela. O dia continuava solarengo e quente, um daqueles dias em que o inglês teria que se manter dentro de casa a fim de não derreter com o calor.<p>

Alfred anuiu, tentando não deixar queimar as panquecas que preparava naquele memento. O inglês estava sentado numa cadeira ao pé da mesa, já com uma chávena de chá nas mãos. Bebeu um gole e sorriu levemente.

_ E a pensar que à umas horas atrás estava tão angustiado por tal facto.

_ Já não estás? - Perguntou Alfred enquanto punha uma panqueca já feita num prato.

_ É claro que estou. Mas julgo que sexo faz as coisas serem mais alegres.

_ Hum... depende de com é que tens sexo. Se tivesses feito sexo com Francis esta manhã estavas assim tão bem disposto?

_ Tudo dependia de como eu o torturava. - Respondeu Arthur num tom de troça.

_ _Bondage_, hein? Afinal és tão pervertido como ele. Vocês não passam de duas faces da mesma moeda.

_ Não me compares com aquele sapo malcheiroso. Eu não ando para aí a invadir camas de pessoas que dormem inocentemente. - Engoliu mais um pouco de chá -Ele é mais do que tarado ou pervertido... acho que nem consigo encontrar uma palavra para o descrever!

_ O Francis é o Francis, acho que isso é suficiente. Lembra-me na próxima vez que o vir para lhe pedir desculpas pelo que lhe fiz ontem. Nem sei o que me deu, mas acho que ele não merecia um tratamento tão grave. Talvez um murro chegava.

_ Talvez. Mas não te preocupes. Conhecendo aquele sapo como conheço, ele apalpa-te o rabo e perdoa-te. Já me fez isso milhares de vezes... e agora que penso nisso nunca lhe pedi desculpa... hum... o tarado aproveitou-se das situações...

_ Pronto, deixando o Francis para outra conversa... - Alfred chegou-se á mesa com dois pratos repletos de panquecas. - Aqui tens, o teu pequeno-almoço bem merecido. - Colocou os pratos em cima da mesa e dirigiu-se lentamente em direcção do frigorífico, retirando de lá _topping_ de chocolate - Toma. Podes cobri-las totalmente com isto. Enfarda-te com chocolate.

_ Nem acredito que estou a tomar o meu pequeno-almoço às três da tarde. - Murmurou Arthur enquanto deitava uma valente quantidade de chocolate líquido para cima das suas panquecas.

_ Tu é que quiseste a segunda ronda. - Fez Alfred já com a boca cheia de comida.

_ E vou ter uma terceira logo á noite. - O inglês colocou a embalagem de lado e pegou nos seus talheres - O fogo-de-artifício é a parte mais deprimente para mim neste dia e preciso de uma distracção ou tenho memórias indesejadas. E não fales com a boca cheia.

Alfred mastigou tudo rapidamente e engoliu com alguma dificuldade, ajudando-se com um pouco de leite, bebido directamente do pacote.

_ Tens uma maneira estranha de pedir sexo.

_ Eu gosto de uma abordagem directa. - Comentou Arthur antes de comer um bocado da sua panqueca repleta de chocolate. - Olha que não vou conseguir comer estas panquecas todas.

_ Eu como as que sobrarem.

_ Tu comes sempre os meus restos quando comemos juntos!

_ Não se fores tu a cozinhar. - Arthur deu-lhe um pontapé por debaixo da mesa - Au! Para que foi isso!

_ Sabes muito bem porque foi!

Alfred não conseguiu conter um sorriso com o olhar ameaçador que Arthur lhe lançava naquele momento. Que coisa mais assustadora e adorável.

Mas cumpriu o desejo do inglês. Alfred manteve Arthur bem ocupado durante o fogo-de-artifício, preparando um banho quente e perfumado, delicadamente decorado com pétalas de rosa provenientes de uma roseira selvagem que ele tinha no jardim, e iluminando a casa de banho com inúmeras velas.

Arthur erguera uma sobrancelha com tudo aquilo e lançara-lhe um sorriso de troça.

_ A tentar ser romântico, Alfred? - Dissera o britânico ainda com os lábios pálidos curvados para cima - Não é um bocado cedo para isso?

Cedo? Alfred esperara mais de dois séculos para o ter, de forma romântica ou não, por tanto a ultima coisa que lhe passava pela cabeça era que um banho á luz das velas estivesse a ser feito demasiado cedo.

Apesar das suas palavras, Arthur despiu-se, dobrando as suas roupas cuidadosamente e colocando-as em cima do armário para ter a certeza que nada lhe acontecia e entrou dentro de água. Alfred não demorou muito a acompanhá-lo, retirando as roupas tão depressa que quase ia caindo quando se livrava dos boxers. Arthur rira-se do seu acto desastrado, mas Alfred calou-o ao beliscar o seu mamilo.

Ficaram os dois num silêncio embaraçoso dentro de água, sem se tocarem, ambos com as bochechas vermelhas. Lavavam-se sem olharem um para o outro, ambos desconheciam o que era ser romântico ou como agir de tal forma, até que Arthur tomou a iniciativa e subiu para o colo do Americano, como se já tivesse reclamado aquele lugar como seu e beijou-o, primeiro lentamente e depois foi aprofundado e aprofundando, até os beijos darem lugar a toques quentes e desesperados e os corpos se uniram mais uma vez, ardendo de paixão e ternura.

O fogo de artificio não foi notado, nem mesmo no seu auge, com tantos estrondos e explosões que coloriam o céu escuro.

* * *

><p><span>2 meses depois<span>

_ Foi uma reunião cansativa, não foi?

Matthew olhou para trás a fim de ver quem, miraculosamente, lhe dirigia a palavra. Japão lançava-lhe um minúsculo sorriso que dava alguma vida ás suas feições pálidas e aos seus olhos negros. Nos seus braços encontrava-se uma mala que continha, certamente, documentos e apontamentos importantes para o asiático.

Depois de olhar em volta múltiplas vezes, Matthew voltou a encarar Japão.

_ Estás a falar para mim? - Perguntou estupidamente enquanto apontava para a sua pessoa.

Japão inclinou a cabeça, franzindo o sobrolho.

_ Evidentemente.

_ Oh! - Santa mãe de deus! Era a primeira vez que alguém lhe falava numa reunião mundial desde 1987! E dessa vez tinha sido porque ele acidentalmente deixara cair gelado em cima da saia da Polónia, que lhe chamara "América" enquanto ralhara com ele (não que Matthew se importasse muito com esse facto. Alfred é que ficara com as culpas no final) - Sim! É sempre cansativo, especialmente com todas aquelas discussões!

_ O Alfred parece estar mais disposto, não parece?

_ Hã...? Oh, sim! Por acaso parece. Mas ele não falou muito hoje, o que me deixa chocado, para dizer a verdade. Bem-disposto ou mal disposto, ele raramente fecha a matraca.

_ Hum... eu não o vejo em lado nenhum. - Murmurou Japão enquanto olhava em volta.

_ Ele saiu a praticamente a correr mal o Alemanha disse que a reunião tinha terminado por hoje. - Respondeu Matthew, colocando as mãos nos bolsos de forma nervosa. Ele não estava acostumado a ter muitas conversas com pessoas que não fossem o seu urso polar... e isso nem sequer uma pessoa era.

_ Também não vejo o Inglaterra.

_ Se calhar já foram almoçar. - Sugeriu, tentando pareceu animado.

_ Talvez. - Japão fez uma pausa, pensativo - Quer almoçar comigo, Canadá?

Matthew pestanejou uma vez.

Duas.

Três.

_ E-eu... eu adorava! - Fez com um entusiasmo que não já sentia sabia lá há quanto tempo. Japão sorriu - Vou só buscar o meu casaco.

_ Eu vou consigo. - Disse o asiático, sempre de forma polida.

Os dois saíram da sala das reuniões, onde todos ainda se encontravam, e caminharam pelo corredor fora, envolvidos numa conversa elaborada sobre tempo, até chegarem ao armário onde colocavam os casacos e outros pertences que não seriam necessários para uma reunião.

Matthew colocou a mão na maçaneta.

_ A aurora boreal é algo lindo de se ver. Talvez um dia possa lev_aaa_... - Calou-se, empalidecendo tanto que parecia ter morrido ali mesmo, naquela altura. A sua boa estava aberta e os seus olhos esbugalhados, transmitindo um horror profundo e maligno.

Curioso, Japão meteu-se em bico dos pés, olhando por cima do ombro do canadiano para ver o que assustava tanto.

Dentro do armário estavam América e Inglaterra. Até nem seria muito mau, só um pouco excêntrico, se os dois tivessem ali dentro a conversar e a tomar chá, mas não era o caso.

Parece que Matthew os tinha apanhado durante o acto, porque as calças de Inglaterra tinham desaparecido, assim como a sua roupa interior, e o mais velho tinha rodeado as pernas em volta da cintura do americano, cujas próprias calças e boxers já tinham descido pelo menos até ao fundo do rabo. Japão e Canadá poderiam não conseguir ver com exactidão até que ponto os outros dois tinham chegado no que dizia respeito á actividade sexual feita naquele armário, mas conseguiam ter uma ideia onde é que o pénis de América estava enfiado naquele momento.

_ Desculpem! - Fez Matthew num minúsculo e aterrorizado fio de voz - Eu queria o meu casaco!

Ouviram um suspiro longo e impaciente vindo de Inglaterra, que se começou a mover desajeitadamente no colo de América. O inglês vasculhou entre os inúmeros casacos e retirou um branco, entregando-o descuidadamente a Matthew.

_ É esse?

_ È-é.

_ Está bem, então. Fecha a porta sim, Mathilda?

Não foi preciso dizer mais nenhuma vez, pois Matthew fechou o armário rapidamente. Estremeceu com a imagem mental do seu irmão andar a "_comer_" o antigo mentor dos dois e vestiu o casaco, engolindo em seco para ver se aliviava a náusea.

_ B-bem...! - Fez para Japão, tentando parecer minimamente animado - Aquilo foi inesperado!

O asiático, cujas faces estavam tão vermelhas que parecia que ele iria rebentar a qualquer momento, anuiu lentamente, com uma expressão ligeiramente aparvalhada no rosto. Matthew colocou a mão no ombro magrinho de Japão, tirando-o do seu transe.

_ Vamos almoçar, sim? - Disse com um sorriso, apesar de já não ter a certeza que conseguiria comer alguma coisa depois de ter visto aquilo.

_ H-hã? Almoçar? Eu... não... sim! Almoçar! Certo! - Japão clareou a garganta - Perdoe-me, Canadá, estou apenas um pouco... chocado.

_ Ah, eu sei. Sinto o mesmo, eu... - Foi interrompido pelo longo gemido que vinha de dentro do armário. E era impressão dele ou o raio da peça de mobiliário estava a mover-se de forma sugestiva? - Arg! Vamos embora!

_ Não!

_ Vá lá! - Matthew agarrou no braço de Japão e arrastou-o pelo corredor fora.

- Não! Aquilo é material precioso! O mundo precisa de saber as coisas maravilhosas que se passam dentro do armário dos casacos!

Matthew nem sequer queria saber o que é que o Japão andava a fumar para dizer tal barbaridade.

* * *

><p>Fim.<p>

É o final menos romântico que eu alguma vez vi na minha vida XD

Não estou particularmente feliz de como este último capitulo ficou. Mas enfim... o que se há-de fazer?

Declaro a minha primeira fic USUK terminada :D

Quero agradecer a todas as pessoas que leram esta história e que comentaram. Teve mais leitores do que eu esperava, visto á falta de popularidade que USUK tem na categoria escrita em português.

Quero **agradecer Kimonohi Tsuki, Mandiii-chan, Unadia of the East, Kimiko27, bia-douwata-13,Mary-neechan** e **isabellewayland** pelas reviewa dadas. Fico muito contente.

Quero agradecer a **shanerose** pelas mensagens que me mandou! Muito obrigado 8D

Bem, falando da história... não sabia muito bem como iria acabar a minha fic. Por isso deixei um final mais ou menos aberto. É o leitor que decide se o Alfie e o Arthie-kins ficam juntos no fim, felizes e apaixonados, ou se Arthur não retribuiu totalmente os sentimentos de Alfred, ou se Alfred fica demasiado obcecado e faz alguma coisa, ou o que vocês quiserem.

Bem, foi divertido :) Espero que tenham gostado.

Bjs!

Evil.


End file.
